Cuarteto de locos
by pame chan 42
Summary: Shintaro, Ayano, Ene y Kuroha son un grupo de cuatro amigos con un pasado difícil y complicado; eso no evita que puedan compartir un día más con sus amigos como el cuarteto de locos compañeros que son.
1. Capítulo 1: Shintaro

Bueno gente, realmente me he emocionado mucho al escribir esto~. Como ya había dicho, un AU para todas ustedes ;). Universo alterno donde Kuroha y Ene son amigos de escuela de Shintaro y Ayano.

Haré rápido los capítulos siguientes, no se preocupen~ :).

Y... si pareciera que va a haber ShinAya y KuroEne, nop~, yo no le voy a esas parejas~. -KuroShin=OTP~, AyaTaka/AyaEne=2° OTP~- pero, esta vez voy a hacer que no hayan parejas, así que, ¡es un nadie por nadie! C: -o un intento de aquello.-

Es un poco... cruel en algunas partes añado, pero, siempre hay luz al final del túnel.

Sin más, espero les guste

* * *

_-Y esa es la causa de porque actúe así.- Le dijo entonces aquella mujer de baja estatura y de ojos de curioso __color __._

_-Guau...-murmuró- Realmente, vivir una vida así... ¿es humanamente posible?-preguntó no creyendo la triste historia que le habían contado._

* * *

Shintaro era un joven que apenas si había ingresado a una escuela de estudios superiores. Tenía 17 años, de apellido Kisaragi, virgen.

Era un genio con mal genio. Ironía en esas palabras, pero aquello era muy cierto.

Shintaro quizás podía verse como cualquier chico de alto coeficiente "normal", pero en realidad y para desgracia de él, siendo aún tan joven no comprendía los reveces del mundo que cada vez le parecía más invivible _para vivir._ En efecto, era muy joven, pero constantemente tenía pensamientos pesimistas sobre el mundo. Era algo que no podía obviar en su vida día tras noche. Sentía que el mundo se corrompía más a cada momento que pasaba; y peor, sabía que cada vez morían más personas buenas que no habían merecido ese destino fatal. Tenía un muy claro ejemplo cercano: su padre.

Shintaro de pequeño se sentía demasiado solo, y cuando su padre murió, el mundo le pareció aún más perverso de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Y entonces, muchos años después, su mente se quebró y pensamientos horribles venían a diario.

"¿Por qué continúas vivo?". Era la pregunta frecuente.

Y aún sintiéndose mal, en medio de su soledad intentó ser fuerte y aparentar que su vida no tenía ni un problema para no preocupar a las personas, o simplemente nunca les dijo nada porque sentía que quizás nadie lo comprendería; o que sus problemas no tenían solución y que solo eran caprichos. Intentó pasar sus días de esa manera; callado y afrontando todo **en soledad.** Con el tiempo se alejó de todos hasta llegar al punto de odiar a los demás y ser extremadamente frío con las personas, incluso con quienes lo querían.

No sabía si el mundo se empeñaba en hacer su vida un poco más miserable, o si alguien se estaba burlando de él, pero estuvo atrapado en su eterna soledad con todas sus horribles ideas, y hubo un punto en la cual casi tomó una decisión fatal queriendo huir de todo ese dolor, pero entonces, un día tan gris como su vida, conoció "algo" que era desconocido para él. Esta persona debía llamarse "felicidad" porque ella la traía y esta se reflejaba en su gran sonrisa. Ella era como un pedazo de cielo en el infernal mundo. Su nombre era **_amistad_**, y su nombre material era "Ayano".

El mundo era _terriblemente asqueroso_, era cierto; pero cuando estaba con sus amigos, este mundo algo triste se le hacía "divertido". Se hacía un poco más "colorido" y ellos, sus amigos, le hacían olvidar que estaba solo y que su pasado había sido muy mortificante. Era ahí cuando se sentía **feliz**, cuando sentía que valía la pena vivir. El mundo era **_bello y colorido_**, y quería vivirlo un poco más junto a ellos.

* * *

Recordó donde estaba dejando ir al fin todos sus pensamientos.

Estaba junto a _ella_, ambos iban caminando por una calle casi salida de una postal, o quizás salida de una imagen turística de su país. Árboles de cerezo decoraban el camino con su rosa color, y algunos pétalos caían bellamente hacia el suelo. Ambos caminaban plácidamente entre estos.

-Y... Shintaro. ¿Cómo crees que saliste en el examen?- Era una pregunta con una respuesta muy obvia y transparente, pero aún así Ayano tenía necesidad de hablar con su mejor amigo. Odiaba el silencio que tendía a formarse entre ellos.

-Umh... Supongo que bien.- Respondió con poco interés.

-Ya veo...- Respondió esperando desde el principio una respuesta parecida.-Ahhh... -se quejó y casi suspiró.-¡Yo solo pido por favor tener una nota mayor de 60...! ¡Con eso seré feliz~!-dijo sonriendo y casi gritando.

-Bueno, dijiste que habías estudiado, quizás lograste sacar un buen puntaje.- Le dijo queriéndola animar y sonrojado por ver su sonrisa.

Shintaro sabía que el tema de las notas hacía llorar a Ayano por lo cual pensó que un poco de animo sincero no le haría mal.

-Ya sabes, un poco de esfuerzo basta para triunfar; los genios nacen genios y se quedan con esos conocimientos, pero los que se esfuerzan más, los sobrepasan; y al final... ¿los derrotan?-Le dijo perdiendo el hilo de la frase, recordando lo pésimo que era al intentar animar a la gente.

Ayano se dió cuenta de eso y rió.

-Jaja, gracias Shintaro-kun.-le dijo algo sonrojada pues Shintaro estaba sacando su, casi inexistente, lado amable.

Era una parte no muy común en él, y le alegra mucho notar que Shintaro poco a poco era más sensible. Aún recordaba que antes su mejor amigo era terriblemente frío y no congeniaba con nadie. Parecía que la calidez estaba derritiendo su helado corazón a paso lento y con bastante tiempo y paciencia. Se sintió feliz pues sentía que ambos salían de su abismo de problemas.

De nuevo hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-Hey Shintaro, estaba pensando... ¿no te gustaría ser mi tutor?-le preguntó sin malicia ni sentimientos de amor en sus palabras.

Shintaro la miró fijamente, no podía creer que le hubiera propuesto eso. Se sonrojó terriblemente.

-B-bueno... ¡Yo! No sé...-Recordó un pequeño detalle que impedía tal pedido.-¡Me gustaría!- Hizo una pausa al notar como salían sus palabras.-...P-pero tú sabes Ayano. Yo no soy paciente, cuando te explico un ejercicio en clases luego me enojo, un poco..., porque no lo entendiste, y al final, terminamos los dos enojados. No creo que sea buen tutor para ti Ayano...- Le encantaba la idea de ser su tutor, la de pasar más tiempo juntos, y le encantaba por mucho el pensamiento de ser el _"sensei"_ de Ayano. El problema era que tenía poca paciencia. Sabía que se iba a desesperar con ella. No quería que luego Ayano se entristeciera o se enojara con él hasta el punto en que terminara peleados y sin hablar; o peor, que dejaran de ser amigos.

Como genio que era no se iba a arriesgar a ese final.

-Ya veo... supongo que no se puede. Umh... me hubiera gustado que seas mi tutor, supongo que le puedo pedir a...-Iba a nombrar a alguien pero de repente, como si fuera obra del destino, ese persona la llamó.

-¡Aaayyaaaaaaanoooooo!-gritó una joven.

-Ah, ¡Ene-sempai!-gritó de regreso Ayano, saludando con la mano. Ene entonces corrió hacia ella, Ayano hizo lo mismo. La de cabellos azules dio un pequeño salto de alegría y la abrasó fuertemente.

Para Ayano fue un abraso más fuerte de lo normal, mucho más cálido también.

-¡Ayano, te ves genial como siempre!- La alagó pues nunca la había visto sin su uniforme.-Oh, Shintaro, lento y feo como siempre también tehe~- dijo de manera burlona al llegar por fin el menor hasta ellos.- Jaja, buenas tardes Master.

-Ene..., buenas tardes.- Le dijo algo enojado. De inmediato miró hacia el joven que estaba a su lado.-Buenas tardes, ...Kuroha.- Saludó de manera algo desconfiada.

-Shintaro, hola.-Saludó entusiasta y con una típica sonrisa.- Veo que continúas igual de flacucho y débil, que lástima-le dijo molestándolo justo como su compañera de clases.

Ene y Kuroha eran alumnos de un grado mayor, los superiores de Ayano y Shintaro. Eran un peculiar dúo de alumnos pues, quizás estaban en clases para estudiantes "especiales", pero eran quizás los alumnos más vivos de toda la preparatoria. Y al parecer ese día estaban de humor para molestar al chico más bajo del grupo. Por alguna razón ambos jóvenes de mayor edad tenían la manía de molestarlo, algo que incomodó desde el primer instante a Shintaro. Y continuaban con aquello a pesar del tiempo.

-Oh ¡Kuroha! ¡No digas eso!-Le gritó Ene al que era su mejor amigo.-Quizás Shintaro podrá ser feo, virgen -Shintaro se sonrojó entonces pues Ayano lo miró- desordenado, un insecto, genio en todo, ¡pero el peor en educación física!-

-PERO...-interrumpió Shintaro queriendo llegar ya a la parte positiva.

-Pero no gay.

Shintaro se quedó blanco y rogó a la tierra desaparecer.

Kuroha la miró con resignación. "La estupidez humana no tiene límites" se dijo mentalmente mientras su semblante se mezclaba con algo de enojo.

Los cuatro por fin habían llegado al punto de reunión en el centro de un parque bastante cercano a su destino. La razón de la peculiar salida era que los cuatro iban a ir a la biblioteca. Tenían exámenes importantes al día siguiente por lo cual necesitaban estudiar; sobre todo el par femenino del grupo que era realmente pésimo en casi todas las materias. Kuroha era bueno en cuanto a los estudios, pero como faltaba constantemente, no tenía el mejor promedio del mundo, así que fue incluido en la reunión por la chica de cabello azul.

Y así también parecía que el día iba a estar lleno de peleas y discusiones por parte de Ene, Shintaro y Kuroha.

-B-bueno...-interrumpió de repente Ayano.- Hora de ir a la biblioteca supongo.-dijo queriendo evitar una pelea como todas las otras veces.

-¡Sí señor!-gritó Ene muy animada. Shintaro miró a la joven de auriculares con un poco de odio, y Kuroha solo observó al par sin interés; no sentía gran emoción por pasar el día con dos chicas y un _hikikomori_.

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar hacia su destino luego de que los aires apaciguaran.

Ene y Ayano estaban delante de los dos jóvenes. Ene se apegaba a la de bufanda escarlata; le hablaba una u otra cosa sin sentido, reían juntas y pasaban un buen rato como las buenas amigas que eran. Pero por su parte, el par de chicos no se podían ni ver a la cara. Shintaro no agradaba de Kuroha, Kuroha nunca prestaba aparente atención a Shintaro. No eran amigos realmente. Y más aún, Shintaro creía que Kuroha era raro.

De repente, en su aburrimiento extremo y sin aparente final, empezó a reflexionar sobre los dos alumnos mayores. Eran **demasiado** **raros**.

Empezó a pensar primero sobre Ene, que estaba frente a él y a quien conocía incluso antes que a Ayano. Ene era sumamente alegre, muy gritona y vivaz, y a pesar de que supuestamente tenía un enfermedad que la hacía dormir y hasta desmayarse por lo que se decía, aún así ambos tenían siempre peleas nocturnas en internet. La vida de ambos se unía por los juegos de la red, así se habían conocido y vuelto "amigos"; después de varios juegos luego de un torneo nacional de "dead bullet-1989", donde él ganó y desde el cual ella aparecería cada noche para intentar superarlo; aunque sin éxito pues perdía a toda hora y todo lugar.

Físicamente Ene tampoco era muy común. Tenía sus cabellos pintados de un color celeste cielo, algo muy notorio que tenía que ser añadido a su "lista de rarezas". Siempre paraba usando faldas, quizás muy cortas para su gusto pues dejaban ver todo; aunque Shintaro para nada se quejaba de la vista. Y además siempre paraba con audífonos que no conectaban a ningún aparato.

Según Shintaro "rara" era la definición perfecta para ella.

Pero Kuroha no se quedaba atrás. Kuroha era conocido por meterse en líos y ser tan fuerte que podía mandar a toda una banda de asaltantes al hospital, ya una vez lo había hecho incluso. Era un joven de tez pálida, de ojos amarillos casi como los de un lobo, y con un lunar en la mejilla derecha. Tenía el cabello muy largo amarrado en una pequeña coleta, y aunque no era algo tan extraño, a Shintaro le parecía algo peculiar. También usaba ropa muy negra y llena de correas por todos lados.

Para el más bajo él era alguien muy fastidioso. Los primeros días que lo conocieron él le proponía cosas "indebidas" a Ayano. Lo odió desde ese momento; aunque ya había parado de molestar a la joven para su suerte, ahora solo se quedaba callado junto a ella; pero si abría la boca era para molestarlo solo a él. Decirle que era débil y que a su edad ya "había tenido sexo con todas las chicas de la preparatoria".

Ese si que era un golpe bajo para él.

Aún no entendía como Ayano congeniaba con ellos; y más aún, no comprendía porque seguía a Ayano mientras andaba con aquel dúo. Se sentía el más estúpido de la tierra estando con ese llamativo par.

Los tres caminaron hasta llegar hasta su destino. La palabra "biblioteca" se dibujaba en la parte superior de un gran edificio. Shintaro entró; pero rápidamente, junto con Ene y Ayano, fue empujado por Kuroha y llevado hasta uno de los recintos interiores. Se sorprendió por el acto, pero se dijo que quizás debió imaginarlo cuando frente a él muchas mesas coloridas aparecieron, además de una barra a lo lejos. Era obvio que era la _**cafetería**_**.**

-Dios, esto es tan típico de ti Kuroha-le dijo Ene luego sentarse.

-Bueno, yo ni siquiera quería venir aquí pedazo de imbécil, tú me trajiste así que si hemos venido, haremos lo que yo quiera, idiota.- Le dijo sonriendo, aparentando no estar enojado, pero con un gran odio dentro de su ser; insultando a la joven, sorprendiendo a Shintaro y a Ayano pues ni uno gustaba de ese tipo de vocabulario. Aunque ya habían oído cosas peores, era más que obvio que se estaba conteniendo pues estaban en una "biblioteca".

-¡Que odioso-! -Se calló por un segundo pues recordó que estaban en un recinto público.- Eres Kuroha...-Bajó la voz.- Insisto, eres muy molestoso, no debiste de haber venido mejor.- De estar enojada pasó a la actuación "dramática" de repente.-Una que viene a intentar ayudarte, y tú tan ingratamente me insultas. ¡Piedad dios! ¡Piedad!-gritó en voz baja.

Shintaro no podía creer que realmente estaba en ese lío, la pregunta de por qué seguía ahí y por qué pasaba tiempo con ese loco par seguía en su mente.

El recuerdo de que la puerta estaba a unos pocos pasos también.

-Jaja, bueno chicos, ¡cálmense!-interrumpió Ayano- Además Kuroha, no has pedido nada ¿no? ¿Por qué no vas a pedir algo?-le sugirió.

-Uhm... supongo que está bien, gracias preciosa.-le dijo aparentando coquetería, algo que hizo que Ene y Shintaro se enojaran.

-¡Bien!-gritó Ene alejando sus pensamientos llenos de celos.- Pero si vas, entonces yo quiero... ¡café! ¡No! Un frappe...-pronunció babeando.-No, ¡mejor un frappe capuccino!-dijo terminando de escoger.

-No soy tu empleado.-Respondió secamente Kuroha.

-Ahh... vamos, no seas malo~-hizo un puchero.- Además, traer cafés a tus amigos es una manera elegante de vivir y de ser visto~-canturreó riendo con algo de malicia.

Kuroha pensó y luego respondió.

-Te **odio** con todas mi alma, lo sabes, ¿no?

-Sí, yo también te amo Kuro, tehe~.-le dijo riendo.

-Maldita bastarda algún día me lo pagarás.-Respondió más que enojado.

-Bueno, bueno, como digas. -le dijo ignorándolo.- Ayano, ¿algo que quieras? Tenemos aquí a Kuroha, nuestro esclavo personal ¡y ahora haciendo delivery! ¡Pide con confianza!-le dijo no prestando atención al horrible ceño fruncido del chico. Parecía que iba a sacar un cuchillo en cualquier segundo para matar a la chica. Ayano y Shintaro estaban entre preocupados y asustados.

-Amh... pues yo, yo nada, ¡mejor voy a ver si no!, no sé que escoger, jeje...-le dijo algo temblorosa, no quería incomodar más al de ojos amarillos.

-Bueno, entonces los dos iremos. Y... Shintaro, ¿quieres algo?-le preguntó Kuroha ya un poco más calmado.

-¿Ah? Yo nada, gracias.

Kuroha y Ayano se fueron al mostrador mientras el chico de ojeras y la chica de audífonos estaban en la mesa.

-Pfff... jajaja.-Rió de repente la chica.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa Ene? ¿Qué con esa risa?

-Fufu, no es nada, créeme Master..., no es nada... ¡jajajajaja!-Respondió la joven riendo incluso más fuerte.

Shintaro sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la piel. Cuando oía su risa, era porque algo malo iba a pasar. Ene se reía así cuando le jaqueaba sus cuentas de juego; o cuando entraba a su casa, se dirigía a su computadora y exponía sus trabajo musicales aún sin acabar al mundo entero. La odiaba como a nadie por eso. Y no paraba ahí, cuando le mandoneaba como si fuera su madre y le decía, "¡Shintaro recoge lo que has tirado!" la odiaba más. Podía parecer alegre, pero para él era "el diablo encarnado". Odiaba como presumía ser la mejor en videojuegos en la escuela aún siendo él el mejor. La odiaba por cualquier cosa que hiciera.

-Ok...-dijo de manera calma luego de que por fin la chica dejara de reir después de varios minutos.-Esta bien Ene, si no me lo quieres decir, está bien.

-Es que Master, oh... si te enterarás, ya me imagino tu cara: "¡¿qué?!, ¡pero si yo no soy así! Es decir, a mi no me gust..."- iba a continuar su frase pero de repente un objeto pequeño, pero muy veloz le impactó en la cara. Shintaro gritó asustado, creyó por un segundo que le habían disparado.

-Mira Ene, había una promoción de panes de canela, y como te gustan taaaanto~-dijo de manera sarcástica Kuroha.

-Oh...- Le respondió frotándose el rostro que estaba completamente rojo.-Gracias Kuroha, aunque estoy segura que no me gustan tanto como tu gran amor haaaacia~-iba a continuar pero al notar el enojo y sonrojo del más alto se detuvo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.-Wow, Kuroha es lindo cuando se sonroja~.-pronunció.

Shintaro y Ayano se sorprendieron por tales palabras ¿Kuroha sonrojado? Ayano incluso quería sacar su cámara.

-Te odio.-le dijo de nuevo con un rostro ensombrecido.

Mientras peleaban Ayano tomó asiento y se empezó a reir. Por suerte habían vuelto rápido porque no había habido fila, se alegraba por aquello.

-Hey Ayano.- De repente le habló Shintaro en voz baja. -¿Estás segura que esta gente es confiable? Es decir, ¡míralos! Si no dan miedo, ¡dan pena ajena!-dijo tratando de mantener su voz lo más inoíble posible.

-Jaja, a mi me parecen graciosos. ¡Me agradan mucho Ene y Kuroha!- dijo llamando la atención de los mayores. Kuroha pestañeó un par de veces y Ene se sonrojó.

-¡B-bueno! amh..., creo que lo mejor sería estudiar.-dijo de repente la joven de cabello azul tomando asiento. Kuroha empezó a colocar todo lo que tenía en sus manos, el café de Ene, unos bocadillos para Shintaro además de un café, y toda una montaña de hamburguesas de carne, queso y cosas de la misma índole solo para él. Mucha comida para un solo estómago, o eso se podía llegar a creer, pero Kuroha era un hueco negro, un "vortex" como le decía "cariñosamente" Ene.

-Supongo que lo mejor será eso.-Dijo mostrando desinterés y agarrando la primera hamburguesa hecha de la carne de un animal muerto.

Ambos se habían sentado en sus respectivos asientos y estaban muy sorprendidos y sonrojados. Nunca nadie había dicho que eran agradables en toda su vida por lo cual era algo nuevo para ambos. Les hacía muy felices, se sentían extraños incluso.

Ayano a veces podía ser muy dulce, un poco idiota según Kuroha. Era alguien muy amable y a ambos les agradaba mucho la chica.

Shintaro se sorprendió por la extraña escena. Lo dejó pasar pues eran Ene y Kuroha, y empezó a comer algunas galletas de mantequilla que le habían traído amablemente; luego tendría que devolverles el favor, o mínimo, pagarles por aquello.

Continuaron estudiando hasta que el color naranja de la tarde hizo su aparición.

Y a pesar de que uno podía llegar a creer que los cuatro como jóvenes de 16 y 17 años, responsables, con todo un día en una estancia libre de ruidos y distracciones, se habrían atrevido a acabar sus deberes como estudiantes aplicados que eran, estaría terriblemente equivocado.

Era más que obvio que el día se había perdido.

Ene durmió casi todo el día; Kuroha no paraba de ir y venir comprando comida; Ayano se atoró todo el día en **un** solo problema de matemática; y finalmente Shintaro perdió la cordura entre ese grupo de locos.

* * *

Jaja primer capítulo. Una introducción por Shintaro.

Tengo que admitirlo, me gusta la idea de Kuroha y Ene como compañeros de escuela de Shin y de Ayano, me daría mucha risa como congeniarían, ¡sobre todo con Shintaro! Serían demasiado graciosos XD.

Espero les haya gustado~. El segundo capítulo está enfocado en Ayano y el pasado. Por ahora, los dejo. Déjenme un review para la inspiración~ O si desean sugerir, soy todo oídos~.

¡Cuídense! Pamela dice chao~.


	2. capítulo 2: Ayano

Segunda parte enfocada en Ayano. Espero les guste, es sobre todo de como se conocen y se vuelven un grupo los cuatro C: .

* * *

El mundo podía ser algo cruel.

Para Ayano así lo había sido. De pequeña ella había perdido a su madre, y aún la recordaba entre lapsos de tiempos; su recuerdo podía llegar de la manera más repentina posible. Ella había sido una persona muy linda, muy amable, muy alegre. Ayano amaba tanto su sonrisa que deseaba que nunca se hubiera ido. **_Nunca._**

Quizás fue por eso por lo cual empezó a sonreír, amaba tanto esa sonrisa contagiosa y bella, que quería que en algún momento alguien sonriera solo al ver la propia. Quería imaginar que alguien llegaría y sonreiría, justo como su caso al ver la de su madre.

_Pero por desgracia no había encontrado a nadie así._

Por desgracia día a día se sentía más sola, más desesperada, **_más triste._**

Aún así recordaba que por suerte tenía aún a su padre, que a pesar de que paraba ocupado, pasaba el desayuno conversando con ella. Su padre era uno de sus tantos pocos focos de felicidad, por eso era triste cuando se iba, se enfermaba y demás. Tenía mucha responsabilidad como profesor y doctor; no comprendía como era que podía ser aún maestro con un trabajo tan fuerte y cansado como el de médico. Su padre debía relajarse, eran solo dos en su casa ¿eso acaso no significaba menos gastos? Aún así Kenjirou se obsesionaba mucho con su trabajo, le gustaba ser maestro.

Entonces, un día mientras comían, él se decidió en contarle el porque se decidió continuar como profesor, y sobre un raro par de alumnos, su raro par de únicos alumnos. Ella oyó con suma atención. sus alumnos se llamaban "Ene" y "Kuroha". La chica al oír los raros nombres sintió una extraña curiosidad por saber como eran. Kenjirou admitió que hacía mucho tiempo tenía pensado en retirarse como maestro; los chicos de la edad de Ayano a veces eran demasiado inmaduros, justo como él, y "un niño enseñándole a otro niño" no era lo mejor. Se iba a retirar, pero de repente llegó a sus oídos el rumor de que se abriría un curso para jóvenes "especiales" y él ni bien oyó sobre la idea, sintió que era el más indicado para aquello. No dudó y a pesar de su gran miedo a su jefe, fue y pidió ser el maestro de aquellos jóvenes.

Ayano no esperaba eso, se sintió orgullosa como nadie por la gran responsabilidad de su padre. Le alegraba saber que su padre podía llegar ese tipo de personas tan amables.

Empezó a oír con mayor atención la descripción de aquellos chicos. La primera joven era Takane, pero todos les llamaban Ene. Resultaba que había sido segunda en un juego de competición nacional, una genio en aquellos temas, pero pésima en los estudios. Muy alegre y entusiasta además. Ayano quiso conocerla desde el primer segundo, se sintió algo identificada por tener bajas notas, quizás se podían ayudar en los estudios incluso. Rió por la idea.

También le comentó sobre el otro chico, Haruka, quien ni bien conoció a Ene y al saber el porque de su apodo se empezó a llamar "Kuroha". No había entrado al tema pero, parecía por la mirada de su padre que Kuroha tenía un pasado muy triste, no solo por su enfermedad, si no también por su vida familiar. Kenjirou no le quiso decir más, esa era la vida personal del chico. Solo le comentó que era muy fuerte, no solo mentalmente, si no también físicamente. Se sabía "como cincuenta mil ataques" de karate, tae Kwon do, ju jitsu y demás. Era un chico un poco arisco, pero también paraba con una pícara sonrisa.

Ayano sintió curiosidad por aquellos jóvenes, se oían como personas interesantes y divertidas. Y con una sonrisa le pidió a su padre que algún día se los presentara. Él le devolvió el gesto y le dijo que así lo haría, que cuando llegase el momento se los presentaría, pero que por ahora, tenía que irse al hospital.

Y así era como ambos pasaban días juntos. Ambos aún estaban afectados por la muerte de Ayaka a pesar de los años, pero dejando sus demonios de lado ambos esbozaban sonrisas que aunque eran sinceras pues amaban a la persona frente a ellos, dolían mucho. No sabían como sacar a la luz sus penas, _no podían dejar que el otro los viera llorar_. Sus pensamientos solo se quedaron atrapados en sus corazones y ninguno los sacó al exterior.

Por eso, el día en que fue el festival cultural de la preparatoria donde trabajaba su padre, Ayano no pudo contener su felicidad; porque era el día en el que podría ir libremente por donde su padre enseñaba. Se sentía feliz. Sentía que podría ver a aquellos jóvenes de los cuales su padre hablaba. Le gustaba pues así podía saber a donde iba a postular además.

Shintaro y Ayano anduvieron por toda la preparatoria, entrando a cafés, comiendo, pasando la tarde juntos. Incluso hubo un momento en el cual Shintaro sonrió y Ayano lo notó. Se alegraba que el más bajo estuviera feliz junto a ella. En esa época él era muy serio y reía poco, le gustaba su sonrisa. Y fue así como llegaron al último recinto. Llegaron a donde más Ayano quería entrar; el laboratorio, o "aula para alumnos especiales". Shintaro se veía entre deseoso y enojado, Ayano esa tarde descubrió que "Ene" y Shintaro se conocían. Jamás lo esperó. Sintió que quizás era obra del destino, quizás los cuatro tenían que estar juntos y ser buenos compañeros. Era como si el mundo le estuviera diciendo que ese día iba a tener dos nuevos amigos.

Entraron al salón.

Había una gran multitud de personas viendo un duelo. Al parecer se había hecho publicidad del videojuego pues Ene había estado en las nacionales como finalista y todos quería jugar contra ella. Shintaro se adentró rápido al salón pues eso era muy típico en Ene, presumir hasta el cansancio y no decir que ella siempre era la número **dos**.

-¡Vamos! ¡Alguien venga a retar a la poderosa Ene!-se oyó un grito.

Shintaro pasó entre la multitud con rapidez y se topó con ella cara a cara.

-Veo que como siempre te autoveneras y ensalsas, ¿no Ene?

Ene lo vió y se sorprendió. Era ese joven, era aquel chico a quien nunca podía ganarle, Shintaro.

-Oh... ¡p-pero miren quien ha venido a visitarnos! Shitnaro Kisaragay. Bueno bueno, si alguien no quiere ver tanta vergüenza ajena, por favor, salga de inmediato hacia la salida jeje.-Dijo Ene intentando esconder un ligero miedo.

-Veo que sigues asustada y usando apelativos tan estúpidos. Tu técnica es terrible, no sabes predecir nada, tan patética como siempre.-le dijo sonriendo.-Bueno, es por eso que siempre será la segunda en todo. Siempre perderás Ene.-le dijo de manera cruel, solo como él lo hacía en esa época.

-¡¿Ah?! Pfff... !¿miedo yo?! Jajaja, no me vengas con tonterías, yo soy superior, pero, si quieres ser mi enemigo, bien, juguemos para ver quien es mejor.-le respondió con un ceño y una sonrisa.

Ene sabía que ella no podía ganarle al chico, se conocían bien, ambos jugaban cada cierto tiempo en internet. Sus peleas eran hasta publicadas y publicitadas en la web, y aún teniendo los ojos del mundo sobre ella, nunca había podido ganarle. No importaba cuanto se esforzaba, el destino era el mismo, siempre perdía. Era frustrante a veces pues a penas si podía dispararle a algo incluso. Pero en ese segundo, en ese lapso de tiempo, como había tanta gente, estaban en su salón y el joven que le gustaba por primera vez la miraba, sintió gran confianza dentro de si y se dijo que ese juego iba a ser "pan comido".

O eso pensó, pero para su desgracia se equivocó.

La palabra "PERFECTO" apareció en la pantalla de Shintaro al final de la partida.

-¡¿Ah?!-preguntó Ene a nadie y a todos.

-Como dije, eres patética, como siempre pierdes.-le dijo riendo antes de salir.

Ayano recordaba bien aquel día. Fue el único día en que vio a Ene llorar luego de que todos se fueran. La dejaron todos en su soledad como muchas otras veces.

Ayano se sintió mal, se enojó con Shintaro por ser tan insensible, y ese día se le acercó a la que era una desconocida.

-Ah... mi nombre es Ayano-pronunció con duda.

La chica de cabello teñido solo se limpió las lágrimas, y ocultó su pena y dolor tras una sonrisa.

-Oh..., Ayano. Mi nombre es E-ene-le dijo riendo de manera falsa.

-Hey...-pronunció temiendo enfadarla.- y-yo entiendo que te sientes mal, y... no es necesario que sonrías así. N-no nos conocemos, pero puedes llorar conmigo si... deseas.-Soltó, recordando como ella misma escondía sus miedos tras una sonrisa. Se sintió un poco estúpida a medida que las palabras salían.

Ene se empezó a sentir mal, el nudo en su cuello crecía y crecía hasta un punto en el cual no pudo más. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de manera veloz. Estaba llorando amargamente.

Ayano sonrió de manera torpe y extendió los brazos hacia ella. Ene prácticamente se lanzó hacia la joven que no conocía y por poco ambas caen. Nunca había llorado frente a nadie, pero en ese instante necesitaba como nunca estar junto a alguna persona y sentir por primera vez amabilidad y calidez. Y Finalmente, algo tan simple como un abraso.

Ese fue el día en el cual Ayano animó a aquella joven por primera vez, y la chica le agradeció. Eran dos completas desconocidas, pero Ayano le dio su lecho para que llorara por primera vez, dejando salir toda su frustración y amargura detrás. Ene fue la primera persona en el mundo que le agradeció de manera sincera y feliz; por ser tan amable, por sonreírle a pesar de que no se conocían, por no juzgarla por llorar y sentirse derrotada. La palabras de agradecimiento significaron tanto para Ayano que en ese segundo comprendió que la joven de audífonos iba a ser por siempre su amiga.

Y fue verdad, se volvieron mejores amigas.

Ene luego de las lágrimas le sonrió y le prometió que vencería a Shintaro. Y con el tiempo empezaron a salir juntas. Cada cierto tiempo ella y Shintaro iban a la preparatoria a saludar. Con el tiempo la cálida amistad y felicidad que sentía crecía y crecía, ahuyentando los sentimientos de soledad.

_Y así fue como los días de tristeza se habían acabado._

* * *

La amistad es algo muy valioso~

uh... mis feelings, quiero AyaTaka(?), pero no lo haré por respeto a todas ustedes y sus gustos :3. -de paso, personalmente quiero que esto sea un nadie por nadie jaja-

Sobre el fic, Ayano y Ene creo que tendrían una bonita amistad, eso quise materializarlo aquí. Además, el porque Shintaro en la primera parte quería cuidar a Ayano se entiende mejor. En esta historia Ayano sufría de depresión por la muerte de su madre, pero gracias a la amistad que empieza a sentir por sus amigos, logra salir de su hoyo negro y empieza a ser feliz.

Siguiente capítulo: Ene.

Espero lean la siguiente parte pues ya empiezo a aclarar mejor las cosas. Cuídense. Saludos.

-¡Hoy sale el último cap de Mekakucity actors! ;w;-


	3. Capítulo 3: Ene

Uf, disculpen la demora, estaba en finales de mi universidad ;w; -para que entiendan mi tortura, el jueves tuve un examen de **5 horas...** . Seee, ahora ya saben como sufro(?)-

Pero bueno, poniéndonos serios, a diferencia de otros días, me gustaría que por favor en este capítulo tengan precaución y madurez pues al final tomo algo que se podría llamar "tema tabú"; aunque claro, llegar a esa denominación es muy exagerado en mi opinión, porque es algo que sucede y que he conocido; sea por quien fuera y la causa que fuera. Espero aún así les agrade, me encanta mucho esta personaje, muchos/muchas saben que Takane/Ene es mi personaje favorito.

Sin más, gracias.

* * *

La vida se ata a diferentes enclaves.

Habían personas que vaciaban su vida al trabajo, al dinero, a la _felicidad_ y demás; y desgraciadamente ella había ligado su vida a algo terriblemente destructivo y común. Ella ligó su vida al **_"amor"_**.

Takane desde muy pequeña había oído mucho sobre los príncipes azules. Le encantaba la idea de que alguien viniera y te salvara. Ella quería ser salvada; quería que alguien la salvara de su enfermedad, de su soledad, de su personalidad, **_de ella_**. Deseó con fuerza, orando a dios y pidiendo que alguien viniera y que se enamoraran, que se casaran, envejecieran juntos y fueran felices para toda la vida. Takane era aún una niña muy pequeña en aquella época; creyó que aquello pasaría con el tiempo y se esperanzaba por aquello, pero por desgracias, eso nunca se cumplió.

Odiaba amar tanto a alguien, darlo todo para que luego la persona tan querida la dejara de una manera tan hipócrita. Pero el amor con el tiempo no solo incluiría al cariño que podían llegar a tener un hombre y una mujer, sino que con el tiempo se mezclo con otro tipo de amor, uno mucho más sincero; "amistad" era el nombre de aquello.

Ella con el tiempo empezó a desear tener un sincero amigo. No pedía mucho, solo pedía por alguien que estuviera con ella de manera incondicional. Al principio creyó tener muchas _amigas_, y que ellas eran realmente sus amigas, pero al pasar las estaciones ella entendió que las personas con quienes pasaba sus días no eran realmente aquello. Eran personas que al notar sus pecados, sus miedos, _su enfermedad_, se alejaron de ella; hablando mal a sus espaldas y dejándola como todas las veces sola.

Las odiaba, odiaba al mundo.

Y quizás fue por eso por lo cual se tiñó el cabello. Quizás fue por eso por la cual se cambió de nombre. **_Quizás fue por eso_** por lo cual se propuso no esperar nunca un príncipe azul ni tampoco una verdadera amistad. Ella desde ese día se volvió "Ene", una joven princesa de color azul que nunca más iba a llorar por alguien que amaba, ni por ningún amigo. Iba a ser la persona más feliz estando** sola**.

A pesar de que se decía que iba a ser muy feliz; sentía que su corazón se ennegrecía a cada segundo, que su alma ya no amaba. Se sentía un ser que se podría poco a poco. ¿Quién iba a amar a alguien como ella? El amor y la amistad se volvieron palabras que empezó a detestar, y su vida se volvió aquello; estar aparentemente con todo el mundo, pues ella tenía un talento con los videojuegos y todos la "_querían"_ por aquello, pero a la vez, no intentar jamás ser sus amigos. Nunca más iba a amar a nadie, pues ella no se amaba ni a si misma, no iba tener ningún amigo, pues ella no consideraba a nadie así. Takane no existía, ahora solo existía _algo_ llamado "Ene".

Su vida se volvió ese escarmiento, luchando por ser feliz en un mundo donde no existía el amor verdadero. Se sentía en un horrible limbo. Lloraba cada día sintiéndose sola.

_"Alguien sálveme... por favor..."_

Y entonces fue ahí cuando lo conoció, su nombre era Haruka en aquel entonces. Era un joven de horrible mirada, ojos amarillos y de sonrisa siniestra. Ene no comprendió porque pero después de largos años sin amor, se enamoró de aquella persona al primer instante.

Cuando Ene el primer día le dijo el porque de su nombre, del truco que había hecho con su nombre y apellido, Haruka se cambió el nombre a "Kuroha", y el corazón de la antigua Takane no pudo evitar dar un vuelco pues eso para ella era el destino, el amor, dios, era algo superior. Se sentía feliz con aquello. Su vida era ilusoriamente feliz.

Pero Kuroha no era como ella, él siempre era malo con la joven. Le decía los peores insultos, le decía que era horrible, que nadie la amaría, _que era un monstruo_, y aún así ella lo empezó a querer. Un raro sentimiento nació de su corazón; algo que creía que no podía nacer dentro de ella. Se sintió feliz pues tenía a alguien que comprendía bien de la mano que era estar enfermo. Y aún con esa mala actitud, lo empezó a **amar**. Quizás fue justamente por eso por lo que se enamoró, porque ella no se amaba ni a sí misma; alguien que no la amara era según su mente el chico ideal para ella. Estaban destinados el uno para el otro. Y fue por eso por lo cual lo empezó a seguir; lo iba a seguir incluso hasta el fin del mundo. Empezó a caminar con él, a andar con él, a estudiar con él, **su mundo era él.**

Kuroha simplemente la miraba con desprecio sabiendo sus sentimientos. A él le enfermaba el amor pues sabía que era amar. Para el joven era horriblemente enfermizo y doloroso. Se decía que no iba a ser de nuevo el "idiota" que fue de niño. Por lo cual con repulsión le recordaba día y noche que ella y él jamás iban a estar juntos. Él no la amaba, y como ella decía, él también despreciaba a todos.

Aún así, entre sus días de escuela, cuando ambos empezaban a hablar de cosas a veces de triviales y sin sentido; Ene era feliz, y él también.

Con el tiempo Ene empezó a sentirse más alegre pues un día llegó una joven de bufanda con una bella sonrisa. Quizás odiaba al joven que venía con ella, pero al final se alegraba pues podía molestarlo. Al final recordaba que los cuatro eran buenos amigos. Le agradaba la compañía de los tres y vivía feliz con ellos.

Y así fueron los cuatro felices, siendo amigos y solo amigos; hasta que un día ella recordó lo doloroso que podía ser el amor, pues el suyo no era correspondido.

* * *

-Shintaro-fue el nombre que él pronunció.

Y le dolió, le dolió mucho en el alma.

-Me gusta Shintaro, ¿satisfecha?-le dijo sonrojado y enojado.

La chica no lo había dejado de molestar por largo tiempo; "¡Dime quién te gusta!" era la pregunta del día a día, y era cotidiana debido a que ella creía que pronunciaría su nombre. Ene no supo que hacer cuando oyó el nombre de otro. Su mente estaba destruida.

-Oh... con que Shintaro. Jaja, quien diría que el más macho resultaba ser el más marica tehe.-rió falsamente.-Bueno Kuro, querido; parece que tenemos algo entre manos.- Y en efecto, tenían algo entre manos; ese era el corazón destrozado de la joven.

Y casi de manera masoquista siguió viendo como Kuroha reía con Shintaro; pues quizás el joven tenía una mirada seria a veces y gustaba de molestar al menor, pero cuando se burlaba del otro, ella sabía que él lo hacía queriendo obtener toda su atención, y si se reía, era porque era feliz con aquel mísero contacto. Y eso la hundía más y más. No sabía como continuar. Se odiaba tanto que no creía que fuera a salir de esa desesperación. Se la estaba comiendo, y se la comió por más de un mes de manera horrible.

Entonces, un día en que las nubes se juntaron, decidió que como las otras veces iba a hacer algo con su vida.

-Hey Kuroha.-le dijo por teléfono la tarde antes de una reunión importante.- Ayano me contó que ella y Shintaro iban a ir a la biblioteca, estaba pensando, ¿y si vamos?-Sonaba alegre.

-¿Biblioteca? Wow jaja, ¿la miedosa Ene en una biblioteca? Oh, eso tengo que verlo.-dijo maliciosamente.

-¡Cállate kuroha! ¡Que acá yo no soy el gay marica que dibuja al chico que le gusta desnudo o teniendo sexo con él en sus cuadernos!

-¡C-cállate mierda!-gritó-¡¿qué demonios quieres, ah?!

-Quiero que seas feliz.-Soltó pausadamente.

Kuroha abrió los ojos, él sabía que ella lo amaba y no comprendía aquello, debía ser un truco sucio o algo parecido.

-Ene... yo sé que tú estás estúpidamente enamorada de mi. Así que, ¿es esto una broma? ¿o estás jugando conmigo?-le preguntó.

-Nop, he decidido que si alguien merece ser feliz, ese eres tú, yo me di cuenta que... ¡tu y yo no haríamos buena pareja! ¡Y no sé en que había estado pensando! ¡¿Quien quiere estar con un gay después de todo?! No, yo me voy a buscar a algún chico guapo y sexy que sepa cumplir con mis necesidades~.-le gritó sonando aparentemente feliz.

-Jaja, óyeme bien estúpida, deja de ser tan berrinchuda.

-Vamos Kuro, odias las bibliotecas, pero te mueres por ver a Shintaro sin su uniforme~.

-¿Qué dices?

-Uh, que sucio, yo me refería a en ropas informales pervertido~.

-Sucia tú imbécil de falda corta... . Pero bueno, si tanto suplicas y me ruegas que vaya, ok, lo haré.- Le dijo sonando casi feliz.

-Jaja, Kuroha ¡eres el rey de los gays! -gritó, haciendo que el otro se enojara.-Te mueres por ir a ver a Shin~, ¿no? Se nota que le tienes ganas jajaja.-Kuroha iba a insultarla pero ella empezó a hablar nuevamente. -Esta bien, te ayudaré. A ver, a lo mejor algo surge. -Hubo una pausa.-...Bueno -bostezó falsamente- ah... , ya es hora de dormir. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-Hey, espera Ene, no me has dado la maldita direc-!- La llamada se cortó.

Ene sonreía y parecía feliz, pero entonces su semblante cambió a paso lento. Su aparente alegría se iba y su corazón lloraba. Lágrimas empezaron a descender. No sabía que hacer. El comunicador del teléfono cayó y su manos se dirigieron a su rostro.

El amor era cruel e inhumano a veces, y si uno dedicaba su vida a ese sentimiento, tendía a sentirse aún peor cuando alguien lo rechazaba o lo dejaba; y eso le estaba pasando en aquel instante.

Desesperada y no comprendiendo el mundo subió a su cuarto. Sentía que el mundo se la había comido por suficiente tiempo. _Simplemente no podía continuar._

Pensó entonces en el pote lleno de medicamentos que tenía en el baño, y con un roto corazón como impulsor, tomó la decisión de cumplir lo que siempre estuvo en su mente desde que era pequeña.

Se preguntó cuán miserable podía ser el mundo, cuántas cosas podían pasar en una vida. Recordó como cuando niña los otros le miraban mal, como la trataban horriblemente solo por ser diferente a ellos. Lo despiadadas que podían ser las personas. Recordó que hubo un punto en el cual ya no pudo soportar quien era. Odiaba a "Takane" porque todos la odiaban. Rememoró entonces su cambió tan drástico.

Tomó el pote de medicamentos y miró la etiqueta.

"Unas pastillas y a dormir, ¿no?"

Recordó como todos los que ella amaba y quería hablaron a sus espaldas por lo que había hecho con su cabello, como hablaban de manera tan cruda y horrible por desmayarse y como nadie podía comprender su enfermedad. Siempre hacían eso y se había hartado de soportarlo con una falsa sonrisa.

Se miró al espejo viendo su rostro lleno de lágrimas sin saber el porque de todo su sufrimiento, le gustaba el mundo, pero por alguna razón se sentía muy miserable. Sentía que no valía más vivir. Vació las pastillas en su mano y se despidió del mundo.

"Adios, ¿no?"

Ya no iba a sentir más dolor, o eso esperaba; y aún así, le dolía pensar en aquello, quizás aún no quería "dejar de sentir".

Y cuando iba a tragar todo, de repente un pensamiento fugaz llegó a su mente. Recordó cuando conoció a Kuroha, recordó que él la trató mal al principio, pero que al final del día incluso se fueron juntos al paradero, y que le dijo que era alguien "interesante" al haber sido la sub-campeona en las ligas nacionales. Que desde ese día se volvieron inseparables y que se volvieron el primer amigo del otro. Y que aunque Kuroha podía ser malo, eran amigos después de todo. Recordó que con el paso del tiempo llegó Ayano, y que como ella, tenía problemas, pero que aún así se atrevía a ser muy feliz y que era tan bondadosa que aún sin conocerse, se atrevió a sonreírle en sus días más angustiados. Recordó tal felicidad, la cual era idéntica a la que sentía cuando jugaba videojuegos con Shintaro; era la misma a la que sentía al molestarlo, tratándole a veces como su madre, solo para que él fuera una mejor persona.

**Recordó que tenía amigos. Que había alguien que la esperaba en casa con una sonrisa. Recordó que su vida había sido mala, pero que a la vez, ahora habían muchas personas las cuales la aceptaban como ella era. Que la QUERÍAN por quien era.**

La mano llena de medicamentos bajó suavemente. Una lagrimas siguieron ese destino, pero no su corazón.

Rememoró que ella era feliz jugando videojuegos con Shintaro, conversando con Ayano, pasando las clases con Kuroha. El mundo podía ser cruel a veces, pero también estaba lleno de cosas buenas. Las sonrisas de quienes quería valían más que un simple corazón roto sin intensión.

Devolvió las pastillas al pote, cerró la puerta del baño tras de ella y se tiró en la cama llorando, pero a la vez, esbozando una sonrisa. Se sentía loca por sentirse tan alegre luego de la lluvia, y quizás la soledad la había vuelto así.

"Es una locura preciosa", pensó rápidamente.

No estaba sola, y por primera vez se había dado cuenta de aquello. Su sueño de ser feliz con alguien no se había cumplido de la manera que ella siempre imaginó, pero ahora por fin entendía que no estaba sola.

"Es... una locura feliz."

Pronunció suavemente pensando en que aún quería vivir, y que el día siguiente iba a ser uno con un radiante y bello sol.

_La lluvia dentro de su corazón por fin había cesado, y el sol al fin había salido._

* * *

...

*se esconde tras un hamster(?)*

Umh..., yo sé que tocar un tema tan delicado como puede el suicidio puede ser algo crudo, pero, como ya lo dije, es un caso que he conocido por algunas cosas de la vida -no pregunten- Aunque bien que he leído por acá algunas cositas con ese tema y no hay censura(?) :v ok, poner tanta advertencia es muy tonto lo admito, pero para mi es caso serio! ¡jum!

Chicas, si se han sentido tristes, recuerden que hay gente que si las perdieran, llorarían una vida completa y más. -Y eso yo lo sé muy bien-. El mundo parece solitario pero, créanme, es muy bello al final de cuentas. -Hay que continuar, el futuro nos depara mucho, ¿no les parece? ;) -

Siguiente cap: Kuroha. -¡Que emoción!-


	4. capítulo 4: Kuroha

Momento de pasar página.

Este cap es tan... homosexual.

Y, el porque de que todo aquí esté tan maricamente escrito es culpa de "reina". Ya lo entenderán~.

No será KuroShin, no será KuroShin...-repitiendo incontablemente en su mente-.

* * *

Era el día del encuentro del cuarteto de jóvenes.

Los cuatro habían tenido que alistarse antes de su gran encuentro:

Shintaro ese día había tenido una discusión con su hermana porque ella había entrado primero al baño de su casa y se había quedado ahí por horas. Recordaba el preciso instante en el cual se dirigía al baño cuando de repente su hermana se le adelantó con toda su ropa y toalla en manos. Se adentró en el lugar, dejándolo afuera, dándole una tortura sin fin pues el baño del primer piso estaba malogrado. Y cuando por fin Shintaro logró entrar y cuando iba a darse por fin una muy necesitada ducha, notó que su hermana Momo se había gastado todo el agua caliente que él iba a usar. Se tuvo que bañar con agua fría, algo que odiaba con todo su ser, no importaba que fuera irónicamente**_ verano_**.

Ayano no tenía hermanos por lo cual su día empezó sin problemas. Se dio un baño en la mañana, se cambió, fue a comprar y le hizo el desayuno a su padre. Le dejó todo en su cama pues era su día libre del hospital y estaba cansado; Kenjirou había llegado muy tarde el día anterior. Y cuando Ayano creyó que iba a comer sola, mientras se sentaba en la gran mesa de la sala de repente el mayor en edad salió de su cuarto aún en pijama, pero con la bandeja en mano y se sentó con ella en el comedor.

Fue una bonita manera de iniciar el día para ella.

Por su parte para Ene era como un nuevo día; realmente lo era. Los rayos de sol entraban con fuerza en su cuarto, algo que usualmente no le gustaba, y que incluso odiaba; pero ese día era hasta revitalizador. Sonrió y bajó entusiasta a saludar a su familia. Nadie lo sabía, pero fue como si el día anterior hubiera muerto, pero ese día, su nuevo yo, uno el cual no iba a de nuevo a llorar por miedo o dolor y recordaría cuan bella era la vida y la amistad, estaba feliz de estar un día más con ellos y de no haberse detenido a pesar de lo cruel, pero a la vez hermoso, que era el mundo. Bajó corriendo a saludar a todos que ya la esperaban con su desayuno favorito hecho. Sonrió de par en par.

"¡Comida!" gritó al ver todo.

Y finalmente, teníamos a...

-Haruka ¡Haaaruuuuuuukaaaaaaa~!-gritaba y cantaba alguien tras una puerta.-Haruka~ niño de mis ojos, ángel de mi vida, hijo de mis...

-Ya cállate, ¡ya voy Azami!-Respondió un joven con su largo cabello negro sobre el rostro.- ¿Es necesario que vengas a cantar y a decir esas cosas a estas horas?

-Jeje, pero parece que así es la única manera de que te despiertas cariño.-sonrió. -Bueno Haru-chan, Mary está en la mesa, ya casi acabó su desayuno. Yo voy a la lavar la ropa afuera, así que ve a comer querido.-le dijo la mujer.

-Si sí.-respondió. Era más que obvio que comería.

Kuroha vio la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre su repisa. Este marcaba una hora entre las 8 y 9. Demasiado temprano para él, sobre todo porque era domingo. Aunque sabía que eso era algo tarde para su madre, que siempre lavaba, o luego del desayuno, o a las 5 de la madrugada. Aún después de varios años no comprendía tal costumbre pues no había luz a esas horas, y más aún ¿quién se despertaba a esas horas? Su madre era un caso perdido de tradicionalismo.

Kuroha oyó los pasos de la mujer yéndose y empezó a desemperezarse. ¿Cuántas veces había oido esos pasos? No lo sabía, solo le traía recuerdos de su pasado de repente.

Intentó ignorar sus memorias como miles de veces y se alistó.

Mientras se bañaba trató de recordar las palabras de su "amiga"; cosa que odiaba admitir pero que era cierto, Ene era su _amiga;_ quizás la única en la tierra incluso. Que terrible para él era tener a ese tan extraño y azul ser junto a él, para él era un fastidioso pitufo radiactivo incluso. Recordó que ese día iban a reunirse con Shintaro y Ayano. Un fugaz pensamiento vino, recordó la figura del chico, Shintaro. Aún no entendía como, pero por alguna razón estaba enamorado de él. Él no recordaba haber amado a alguien en su vida por lo cual era casi místico, estúpido y raro. Debía ser una equivocación, sentía que la pubertad le estaba haciendo una broma.

Entonces reflexionó. Sí habían habidos dos personas a las cuales él había amado mucho de niño, pero esas dos personas que supuestamente lo amaban le rompieron el corazón cuando a penas si entendía las cosas más básicas.

La gente a veces podía ser increíblemente hipócrita; por eso el mundo era solo una red de mentiras según su mente algo rota. Desde aquel día sintió que las verdades eran incluso mentiras.

¿Qué los gobiernos estaban haciendo tratados de comercio? No, era más que obvio que se estaban aprovechando del país, fuera como fuera; y donde nadie le encontraba la lógica, él decía que su país solo se "europeizaba" y perdía poco a poco su identidad, que esa era la única realidad del comercio. "Imperialismo" era su rápida respuesta.

¿El hombre había llegado a la Luna? "Quizás" era la respuesta, pero para él era obvio que no fue con el Apolo 11.

¿Progreso? Esa cosa no existía, si no, ¿por qué la humanidad te hacía trabajar en algo que no te gustaba? ¿por qué estábamos ligados a las máquinas? ¿cuándo es que hemos sido libres? _"Si aún somos como en la época de las cavernas, intentando sobrevivir, pero lo peor es que ya no es como en esa época. Ahora el dinero domina. La escoria del mundo domina". _Habían muchas cosas en este mundo las cuales eran mentiras para él, por lo cual no entendía el afán de los hombres de creerse los seres perfectos y superiores.

**_Su vida había sido una mentira por lo cual el mundo se convirtió en la más grande mentira existente._**

El mundo era asqueroso, y realmente no entendía su meta en la vida, la gente tenía sueños, él **no.**

Luego de cambiarse bajó al primer piso. Ahí estaba una chica de pomposo cabello blanco comiendo lo poco que quedaba de su desayuno.

Los tres habitantes de la casa eran tres albinos los cuales eran una cachetada al mundo, estaban tan locos a su manera que era casi hasta cómico. Kuroha sonrió al ver a la chica.

-Reina-de repente llamó su atención.

-Kuroha... ¡buenos días!-saludó haciendo un puchero, odiaba cuando él le llamaba así.

-Bueno días reina~-le dijo de nuevo.

-Ah ¡Kuroha! ¡cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames reina! ¡No me gusta!- De inmediato hizo una mueca de enojo que a Kuroha le pareció adorable.

-Bueno bueno reina.-La chica bufó.-Ya sabes, ¿no? Hoy voy a tener una salida con Shintaro, En- De repente la menor le interrumpió.

-!¿Ahh?! No puede ser, ¡¿c-con Shintaro-kun?! ¡Ahhhh!-empezó a gritar de alegría.

Kuroha se rió con resignación, ya empezaba con su "yaoi". ¿Cuantas veces ella había dicho eso? Y siempre lo emparejaba con Shintaro.

-No. No tendré una cita con él pequeña fujoshi, vamos a salir todos; ya sabes, eso incluye a Ene y a Ayano.-recalcó, sintiéndose feliz de destruir su ilusoria felicidad.

-Oh, que aburrido eres Kuroha-respondió haciendo otro puchero.

Kuroha en alguna otra situación se hubiera enojado, pero ella era su "hermana" no podía evitar reír y resignarse cuando oía sus comentarios y cuando emparejaba a todo el mundo con todo el mundo. Era raro que alguien emparejara a dos hombres solo por el mero hecho de que eran hombres, pero Mary se veía feliz. Quizás demasiado para el gusto de Kuroha pues hacía caras pervertidas y se hiperventilaba.

Aunque eso no evitaba que algunos días solo buscara molestarla hasta el punto de hacerla llorar. Según él, eso era "el verdadero amor de hermanos".

-Ahhh KuroShin...-de repente suspiró.

Kuroha se sonrojó, se oía estúpido como su nombre lo unía de tal manera con el de Shintaro, pero a la vez sonaba demasiado bien por lo que no se quejaba, más bien sonreía y se sonrojaba casi imperceptiblemente. "KuroShin" pensó fugazmente por su cabeza.

-Vamos reina.

-Otra vez-de repente su felicidad se esfumó.- ¡Qué soy Mary!

-Reina naciste y reina morirás jaja.- Otro ceño por parte de la joven.- Lo que te iba diciendo **reina,** era que hoy saldremos a la biblioteca, me iré a encontrar con Ene y luego que lleguen Shintaro y Ayano nos iremos todos.

-Ya veo. Pero ahh...-dio un suspiro.- ¡Insisto! ¡debes decirle a Shin que te gusta!-

-¡Que no me gusta!-soltó enojado.

-¡Pues eso no lo negaste ayer cuando Ene llamó!

-¡¿Oiste mi conversación?! ¡Eso es ilegal!-afirmó pensando en como la chica había podido hacer aquello.

-Ah... ¿r-rompí la ley?-preguntó asustada.

-Bueno...-musitó de repente con maldad.- Viendo que te podrían violar de manera salvaje en la cárcel...

-¡Ahhhh!

-Pues bueno, no le diré nada a las autoridades reina.

-Ah, g-gracias Kuroha.-le respondió casi hasta el punto de llorar; no sabiendo que el chico le estaba haciendo solo una broma cruel. -B-bueno, como iba diciendo, ¡no lo negaste! -Kuroha se enojó una vez más.- Y más aún, encontré tu sketch book con pinturas muy... sugerentes.-canturreó la joven con una sonrisa y un sonrojo muy notorio.

Kuroha la miró con su típica mirada asesina, ¡¿que había que?! La iba a matar, la iba a matar en ese momento.

El recuerdo de que esa no era su casa llegó, y más aún si la mataba, adiós a la casa y a los lujos, adiós comida gratis, y de paso, **cárcel. **Recordó de repente que aún era como cuando ambos eran pequeños, recordó que Azami le dijo que iban a jugar todos juntos y que no lo iba a dejar jamás, fue casi inconsciente, y para su desgracia tendía a recordar el pasado con facilidad, al menos cuando estaba cerca de Azami y de Mary.

_"Bueno, quizás debería devolverle el favor a Azami y no matar a su nieta rara de corazón amante a las parejas yaoi"_ se dijo.

-Ya, ok ok, sí. Me gusta tanto que lo he dibujado desnudo, en poses muy como dices, sugerentes, y demás. Ok, ok, pero lo hago más que todo para jugar y aprender sobre la proporción en los dibujos, además de poses. Es **arte,** nada más.- Respondió con énfasis en sus últimas palabras.

Mary rió y empezó a hablarle.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que también estás practicando para ser escritor, ¿no? Pues encontré un bonito poema al lado de una de las imágenes.-le dijo con una sincera bondad que nacía de su corazón.-¡Es bonito! Lo publiqué el internet ¡y todos te desean suerte!-gritó feliz.

De nuevo la miró de forma asesina.

-¿Qué tú qué Mary-san?

Le jaló las mejillas lo más que podían estirarse.

-Au au, duele, ¡duele! Mami Azami, mamá Shion...-empezó a casi llorar.

Cuando de nuevo se calmaron y Kuroha se sirvió su desayuno, continuaron charlando.

-Kuroha, insisto, deberías decirlo, ¡no por nada son mi OTP! ¡Harían linda pareja!-Gritó entusiasta detrás de una montaña de comida que apenas si le permitía visualizar a su hermano.- Serían preciosos juntos...-dijo pasando los dedos por su rostro. Vaya que ella los amaba. Era su "pareja favorita 5ver".

-Ay loca, si Azami se enterara...

-¿Enterarme de qué?-de repente apareció la nombrada con una mirada fría y un mandil que decía "mamá #1"

-Ah pues que reina...-iba decir algo pero de repente la chica lo calló colocando sus manos en su rostro, extendiéndose, casi tirando todo. Kuroha se apresuró en salvar la preciosa comida que por poco y se caía.

-Ah pues... ¡que estoy pensando traer a una amiga del colegio! Se llama Momo. Es hermana del amigo de Kuroha. N-nada más, es solo que no sabía si decirlo mamá...- Mintió de manera torpe solo como ella podía. Aún así Azami le creyó pues Mary jamás mentía.

-Oh, ya veo.-Su semblante se relajó pues realmente no pasaba nada malo.- No te preocupes Mary-chan, está bien que traigas amigos, lo mismo para ti Haru-chan. Aunque lo mejor es que hoy no, vi en las noticias -De repente Kuroha la interrumpió.

-¿En esa tv vieja que debe estar en un museo?

-Si Haruka, en esa cosa vieja...-dijo con enojo. -Como iba diciendo antes de que alguien interrumpiera a su mayor...-Mary empezó a señalar a Kuroha pero de inmediato este le pegó la mano, diciéndole que era "de mala educación señalar".-Hoy vi que iba llover, quizás hoy no es buen día para venir, incluso decían que quizás iba a haber una tormenta eléctrica que no iba a parar hasta el día siguiente.

-Woooh, ¡¿una tormenta?! Odio las tormentas.-gritó Mary.

-Lo mejor es que no salgan muy tarde. Eso va para ti jovencito.-se dirigió al más alto que a veces tenía la manía de desaparecer.

-Sí si, calma, además, sí, es cierto, hoy salgo, pero ni que me muriera por ir a la biblioteca.-dijo con pesadez.

-Bueno, más te vale y bien por ti Haruka, deberías ir a lugares así, antes amabas ir al zoológico, mira como has cambiado.

-Sí sí-dijo sonrojado mientras su hermana reía tapándose la boca con las manos.- See, ojalá alguien hiciera lo mismo en lugar de leer tantos mangas ya...-sintió un golpe propiciado.

-Sí, es cierto, es bueno ir a la biblioteca-dijo excusándose Mary.

Azami vió la escena, sintió que le mentían o que le ocultaban algo, pero como aún tenía mucho que hacer en la gran casa, se retiró sin más.

Cuando Mary vio que por fin su abuela se iba, mostró su enojo.

-¡Kuroha! ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Mamá casi me crea un lío!.-Mary y Kuroha sabían cuan tradicionalista podía ser Azami. No trabajaba, cultivaba su comida, su gran casa estaba construida a la vieja usanza, grande, completamente al antiguo estilo japonés, pero, y para la desgracia de ellos, en el extremo de la ciudad y muy cerca al bosque. Era terrible pues pocos buses iban, así que podían quedarse en el paradero por largo tiempo, algo que asustaba a Mary a sobremanera si era de noche. Y lo peor de todo, lo más horrible del mundo, a veces ni llegaba el wifi. Era la cosa más terrible cuando se iba.

-Hey, perdemos los dos si se entera, pero más pierdes tú jeje. ¿No te parece genial?-le dijo sonriendo, recordando lo problemática que era su madre.

Azami no era una persona malvada, solo tenía costumbres muy arraigadas. Siempre le decía a Mary que se tenía que casar con un japonés, si era del norte, mejor, pues su familia era de ahí; los clasificaba por el apellido incluso. También insistía en que no se debía quemar la piel, aunque eso iba también para Kuroha, y ambos sabían que no era porque eran albinos, sino que era porque si se quemaban, supuestamente nadie los iba a amar. Y por sobre todo aquello, era muy homofóbica. Cruda realidad pues su hijo era homosexual y su nieta tiene un gran amor hacia eso. Para ella, eso no era amor, era un desorden o un tipo de enfermedad. Tristemente nadie nunca le había explicado que eso era falaz, por lo cual al ver parejas homosexuales en la ciudad los veía raro y hasta los señalaba.

"Cruda ironía" decía siempre Kuroha.

-¡Eres horrible Kuroha!-le respondió para irse pues ya había terminado de comer.

-Umh, gracias reina~.-le dijo, enojándola solo como él podía.

-¡Me iré a hacer mi tarea!-le dijo haciendo un puchero.-Y, ¡hoy es tu turno de lavar platos! ¡así que que no se te olvide!-le recordó antes de dejarlo solo.

Kuroha se enojó y simplemente continuó comiendo solo. Se dijo que luego lavaría todo, no quería luego oír los gritos de su madre después de todo. En lo más interno de su corazón sentía que era también una manera de agradecerles a ambas por estar con él. Mary era una persona muy amable, siempre le decía que él podía, que iba a conquistar a Shintaro. Un poco rara cuando los veía desde la distancia y decía "OTP, OTP..." y prácticamente babeaba, pero era una buena persona. Azami por su parte era odiosa a veces, siempre lo ponía en ridículo diciéndole cosas muy melosas, pero ella era la única que lo comprendía.

Quizás le decía "Azami" de manera muy seca, pero para él, ella era su "madre". Aunque claro, eso nunca lo admitiría en la realidad, ni siquiera lo admitía en su propio corazón.

-Madre...-pronunció de manera casi melancólica. -No.-se respondió.

_"Madre no es una maldita persona que te deja. Padre no es el hombre que te abandona por una estúpida ridiculez"._ Se dijo mentalmente.

_"Madre es alguien que te quiere, no importaba que realmente no sea tu madre"_. De inmediato recordó cuando vió por primera vez a Azami y a Mary. Era muy pequeño y estaba en aquel entonces cubierto en lágrimas.

Familia era quizás la palabra más importante para él, aunque nunca iba a dejar de maldecirlas en público.

_**Su familia se concentraba en dos personas muy amables. Su familia eran solo Mary y Azami, personas que lo había salvado y querido aún sin tener lazos de sangre. Personas que lo querían a pesar de ser un monstruo. Quizás los tres eran monstruos para el mundo, pero siendo una familia de monstruos, eran felices.**_

_El mundo se podía ir al infierno, ellas dos junto a él, no._

* * *

Bueno, ya tienen está parte como prometí~.

Amh, yo sé que Kuroha puede ser algo occ en esta historia, pero es que, si lo comparo con el de outer science son distintos para mi, sus "orígenes" son distintos. Se entenderá más de esto en el siguiente cap, ¡un anexo! Se llama "Azami".

Dato curioso: A diferencia de los otros Kuroha no mira hacia el pasado, piensa en el presente, por lo cual, él no se lamenta de nada a diferencia de los otros- y es por esto que hay anexo en parte :vU, porque no habla jamás de su pasado-

Espero que continúen leyendo, y claro, pasen buen día/tarde/noche C: .

Pamela dice chao~.

*Amo a Kuroha así que realmente me animó esto ¡ahgfasa!* -

¡Saludos!


	5. anexo: Azami

Me he demorado en publicar supongo -w-U

Estuve full con la universidad, ya acabé, soy feliz~ ;w;, aunque... realmente no me sentía de humor para publicar, estaba agotada por las labores del hogar y publicar sin inspiración no me gusta por lo cual me tardé jeje.

Disfruten pues hoy subiré dos partes.

* * *

El mundo era caótico y hermoso, eso lo había entendido con el paso de su vida.

Su vida había tenido buenos y malos días, pero había sido feliz al final de todos estos. Recordaba a las personas que amó, recordaba que debía seguir por las personas que ahora amaba.

El mundo a veces podía ser triste también pues habían habido personas que ella había perdido, personas que habían partido de este mundo; pero a la vez habían tantas almas las cuales ahora estaban con ella, y había podido sonreír tanto con ellos, por lo que podía vivir un día más. Sabía que iba a ser incluso más feliz el día siguiente.

Sonrió viendo una foto.

* * *

Kuroha llegó hasta el punto de encuentro con Ene quien se veía muy radiante y feliz. Eso lo enfermaba.

-Hey Kuro, ¡Kuroooha! ¡Bueno días!- Gritó lo más alto que pudo al ver que su amigo llegaba, atrayendo la vista de las personas y avergonzándolo por completo.

-Diablos Ene, como siempre feliz, ¿no?

-Tehe~.-rió.- Sip, yo soy siempre feliz~.-cantó.

-Ajj..., realmente me enfermas despidiendo tanta felicidad.

-Oh, ¡pero si el mundo se vive solo una vez! Llorar y lamentarte por cosas triviales es estúpido, ¿no te parece?

-...-hubo un silencio mientras él analizaba la frase impropia de la joven. -Bueno, supongo que es cierto, aunque, ¿de dónde lo leíste? Eso para nada suena a ti.

-¡Yo lo dije! No me molestes, ¡también puedo crear frases bonitas!- Ene se enojó con él al subestimar su inteligencia y habilidad poética.

Se quedaron callados por varios segundos hasta que por fin habló la de coletas celestes.

-Wow, mira, ¡un avión!-gritó al ver un aeroplano que pasaba por el cielo dejando una gran estela blanca.

-Nos están fumigando...- dijo Kuroha casi como en un suspiro. Había salido de su boca inconscientemente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Cuando no tú con tus teorías locas! Claro, para ti todo es fin del mundo, planes secretos y dios, ¡estamos siendo dominados por aliens e iluminaquis!-dijo moviendo sus manos erráticamente mientras hablaba.

-Iluminatis, ¡se llaman iluminatis idiota!-

-Ajá, ¡ves! ¡Como siempre pensando ideas locas!

El más alto había adquirido un gusto por las teorías que encontraba en internet luego de ver algunas series de la misma índole por la televisión. Al parecer no era el único loco conspirador.

- Pero aún así eso no evita que siempre seas la primera en contestar y en darle "likes".- Le dijo cambiando su semblante, riendo y mirándola de manera acusadora.- Y vamos, es probable que muchas sean verdad, y aún así, tú misma lo dijiste una vez, son interesantes de leer- Acercó su rostro molesto al de ella.

-Jaja, pfff que raro era Kuroha. Lunático y homosexual, ¿¡que más se puede encontrar en ti!?- Preguntó algo sonrojada por la cercanía.

-Asesino.-soltó secamente

-¿A-asesino?

-Jaja, es solo broma, he dejado gente en hospitales, pero no, no he matado a nadie, es ilegal y no me iré a la cárcel por cualquier mierda.

-Wow Kuroha..., eres raro- soltó la chica azul temblando.

-Bueno, yo no tengo el cabello azul, ¿quién es más raro entonces?- Le dijo mientras reía.

-Solo estás celoso porque soy **_hermosa_**.-le dijo casi brillando y poniéndose en una pose como la de alguna modelo.

-Diablos, estás loca Ene, aún no entiendo porque me junto contigo.-Exclamó intentando no reirse.

-Por que me quieres.

-No.

-¡Me quieres y punto! -gritó.

Hubo de nuevo un silencio absoluto.

-Bueno, quieres a Shintaro...-admitió.- Y yo te ayudo como tu buena amiga que soy~. Por eso me quieres, jeje...- Dijo algo deprimida y siendo sinceramente feliz por su amigo que estaba enamorado quizás por primera vez. Algo que al analizar le pareció raro.

-Supongo que es cierto.- Respondió, notando su pena.-Si te quiero es como un objeto para usar.- Vio la miseria de la chica, algo que le alegró, pero sabía que eso era malo hasta cierto punto.- Pero, sí... te quiero por eso.- De inmediato miró hacia la dirección opuesta.

Ene se sorprendió, se sonrojó y le sonrió. Le dolía que su amor fuera solo en una dirección, pero pensó en que si él le decía que la "quería" era porque realmente la quería, y él nunca decía ese tipo de cosas, y menos sin sonar despreciable.

-Jeje, lo mismo digo, me gustas mucho.- Se le estaba confesando, pero el chico no se dio cuenta.-Pero te gusta mucho Shintaro así que, supongo que qué más da -rió de mansa forma, respiró ondo intentando relajar sus músculos, y finalmente, también su alma.

Ambos se quedaron nuevamente callados hasta que de repente Ene vio que sus dos amigos venían por fin.

-¡Aaayyaaaaaaanoooooo!-gritó, pensando como el día anterior el recuerdo de ella, y también el de Shintaro, la salvó. Sin dudarlo corrió hacia la chica de bufanda. Ambas se unieron en un abraso muy sentido.

Kuroha se acercó a ellas, y Shintaro luego de unos pocos segundos también las alcanzó.

El día había empezado así. Con todos dejando de lado sus pasados y reuniéndose para pasar un buen día con sus amigos.

Aunque como cuarteto de tontos que eran, como siempre habían malgastado el día. Y ya para la tarde, los cuatro notaron que no habían progresado en nada...

* * *

Los cuatro estaban saliendo de la biblioteca por fin, prácticamente los habían botado pues en la cafetería no había nada más que servir. Kuroha se había comido** todo.**

Ene se veía llena de energía; aunque era obvio pues había dormido todo el día, además de consumir la batería del celular del Shintaro jugando videojuegos mientras el chico de cabello negro no la veía. Ayano gritaba emocionada que había completado **un** ejercicio de matemática, pero como ella lo había hecho, y sola, estaba muy orgullosa por aquello; decía que por fin entendía **todo**. Y Kuroha se veía feliz pues había pasado una tarde comiendo y muy cerca de Shintaro, era lo más cerca que había estado junto a él en toda su vida en realidad.

Los cuatro estuvieron caminando hasta que de repente Ene salió con una idea.

-Hey Ayano, ¿no te gustaría salir a comer conmigo? ¡Han abierto una tienda cerca a mi casa! ¡me gustaría ir contigo!- Le dijo feliz. En parte era cierto, un restaurante muy bien decorado y enfocado en el público femenino había sido inaugurado días anteriores, pero a la vez, quería ganarle tiempo a Kuroha para que estuviera a solas con Shintaro. Él se merecía aquello y ella no por nada era su mejor amiga.

-Oh, claro, está bien.- Respondió alegre, quería salir a comer algo con su amiga. -¿Chicos, qué les parece?-preguntó. Shintaro iba a decir algo pero Ene habló.

-Pero Ayano, que sea solo entre tú y yo~, ¡noche de chicas!-gritó.

-Oh...noche de chicas. Ok, suena divertido.-Sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces, hasta acá los dejamos supongo.- Se acercó a Kuroha, le sonrió dando un guiño y mirando a Shintaro entonces. Kuroha ahí entendió lo que la chica estaba haciendo. Se sorprendió y sonrojó.

-Ven, ¡vamos Ayano!-de repente gritó, jalándole de la mano entonces y llevándosela lo más rápido posible.

-¡A-adiós Shintaro! ¡Kuroha!

Ambos se quedaron viendo a las chicas hasta perder de vista sus figuras.

-Esa Ene... -murmuró Kuroha.

Shintaro y Kuroha se quedaron por segundos así, quietos y sin moverse. Incómodos pues no eran de hablar mucho el uno con el otro.

-Umh... ¿te parece si nos vamos?- Le dijo Kuroha de la nada, sintiéndose algo animado, algo que había notado Shintaro. Se hacía tarde y aunque para él Shintaro se veía bien bañado por todos los rayos naranjas del atardecer, sabía que el chico no le correspondería, no era una escena de un manga como los que tenía su hermana y los cuales había sido obligado a leer más de una vez para regalarle algún dibujo por su cumpleaños; Shintaro no le correspondía y eso le importaba muy poco. No se imaginaba con alguien después de todo. El amor no era lo suyo; a pesar de haber tenido relaciones con varias chicas debido a su apariencia, no había amado a ninguna, solo las había tenido por placer. Así que, por ese nuevo sentimiento llamado amor, no pensaba luchar.

-Lo mejor será eso.-respondió incómodo.

La biblioteca tenía jardines por todos lados, era amplia, por la cual ambos tuvieron un buen tiempo para caminar; además, y para suerte de Kuroha, el paradero estaba algo lejos también.

Kuroha se sentía un poco estúpido al sentirse tan feliz. Odiaba eso. Odiaba el amor, "no hacía más que complicar la vida que ya de por si estaba jodida".

Los pensamientos venían y volaban una vez más por su cabeza, le decían que lo tomara, aunque sea por la fuerza, que lo besara, que hiciera suyo a Shintaro, pero de inmediato su lado un poco más cuerdo le recordaba que el amor había sido doloroso en su vida pasada, cuando aún se llamaba Haruka, y cuando era un niño débil y llorón. No iba a volver a ser tan estúpido nunca más, o eso se había propuesto él.

Además, se imaginaba los gritos de su madre culpándole de ser homosexual, además de una denuncia por violación, y no tenía ni tiempo ni ánimos para enfrentar aquello. Su madre le había enseñado bien a respetar a una mujer además, y sabía bien el secreto que incluso su hermana desconocía, las violaciones hasta cierto punto le parecían nauseabundas y lo más horrible que podía pasar en el mundo. Continuó caminando en silencio mientras que el chico que estaba a su lado rogaba que por favor todos los comentarios de que Kuroha era un asesino fueran mentira.

Estuvieron cayados mientras la tarde caía más y más hasta volverse negra, cuando de repente Shintaro sintió una gota de agua en el cuello, volteó y miró hacia el cielo. De inmediato más gotas se juntaron a esta. Empezó a llover abruptamente. Ambos corrieron a resguardarse en ese instante.

"Es una noche de lluvia como se esperaba" pensó Kuroha.

-Diablos... está lloviendo.

-Gran observación Shintaro-respondió con ironía.

-Jaja-respondió sarcáticamente el más bajo.

De repente un rayo se oyó a lo lejos. Parecía que lo que había dicho Azami era cierto, iba a haber una fuerte tormenta eléctrica. Lo mejor era que no estuvieran ahí, podía ser peligroso.

Llegaron al paradero y de repente vieron que un autobús venía. Era el de Kuroha.

Kuroha estaba seguro que el carro de Shintaro vendría pronto, era irónico que el suyo hubiera sido el primero. Se dijo que lo mejor era irse, pero oyó de repente un rayo muy cercano, demasiado para su gusto. Se dijo que quizás el autobús de Shintaro podía tardar mucho, no lo sabía en realidad; también llegaba el pensamiento de que quizás ya ni vendría, algunos carros hacían eso, sobre todo si el destino estaba lejos. Su casa estaba muy cerca de la biblioteca por lo cual ignorando toda lógica, tomó su mano y aunque este se opuso gritándole, lo metió al vehículo con brusquedad.

-Hey, ¡¿qué te pasa?!-le preguntó estando dentro.

-¡¿cómo que qué me pasa?! Afuera hay un diluvio, además ¡hay rayos! Deja de ser tan estúpido y de no pensar en tu bienestar. Solo siéntate. Hoy vendrás conmigo a mi casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué acaso no estaba en el extremo del mundo?- Recordó que eso le había dicho Ene a modo de broma.

-Es cierto que "supuestamente" está lejos, pero está más cerca que tu casa. Deberías pensar por una vez en tu familia, estas tormentas son peligrosas, deja de ser tan orgulloso imbécil.-le regañó con odio, recordando como su hermana odiaba los rayos y que ciertamente una noche de tormenta era muy peligrosa, cabía la posibilidad de que algo trágico pasara. Era una persona malvada, pero se preocupaba por la gente que realmente le importaba.

Shintaro al notar como las personas los veían se sintió nervioso y extraño, estaban haciendo una ridícula escena, y como ya estaba dentro, la presión le ganó y sin más, pagó y se sentó en un asiento de dos. Kuroha lo arrimó y se sentó junto a él. Con una mutua mueca de disgusto empezaron el corto viaje a casa del más alto.

* * *

-Hey, Azami ¡Azami! -gritó Kuroha tocando la puerta, empapado en agua junto a Shintaro que temblaba por el frío.

-Ah, ¡gracias a dios Kuroha!-gritó su madre al verlo, lanzándose sobre él, no interesándose en si se mojaba o no. Se llevo una sorpresa al ver que había alguien con su hijo que siempre paraba solo. Se extrañó, sobre todo porque era una noche de tormenta.

Kuroha se liberó de su agarre y entró jalando a Shintaro.

Mary al verlos se sonrojó lo más que pudo. Kuroha la miró horriblemente notando aquello y entonces ella corrió algo asustada de él.

-Diantres.-murmuró Azami.-Mary, ¡trae toallas!-gritó.

Por suerte la chica ya se había adentrado a uno de los cuartos, estaba volviendo con las toallas cuando de repente se tropezó con la nada y las toallas cayeron sobre su hermano.

-Mary, pequeño pedazo de mierda, esto es tan típico de ti...-dijo enojado y avergonzado.

-Ah, mamá, ¡Kuroha está insultando!-Respondió la menor casi llorando, como cuando eran pequeños.

-Ah, ¡Haruka!- Gritó la mujer jalándole la oreja.-¡¿Quién te ha enseñado ese vocabulario, ah?! Eres un pequeño monstruo, ¡te voy a lavar la boca con jabón!

Shintaro solo se quedó mirando la escena temblando de frío. Ahora ya entendía porque Kuroha era raro. Su madre era rara. Su hermana era rara. Eso explicaba porque él era tan raro. **_Ahora todo tenía sentido._**

Eran una perfecta familia de locos.

Shintaro de inmediato tomó la toalla que estaba sobre la cabeza de Kuroha, estaba empapado y con mucho frío, por lo cual le importó poco que toalla tomar. Empezó a secarse el rostro y el cabello.

Kuroha se sonrojó aún mostrando una mueca de enojo y Mary mentalmente gritó lo más alto que pudo "OTP".

Ambos se empezaron a secar con las toallas que estaban desperdigadas en el piso. Azami insistió en que lo mejor era que Kuroha le prestara ropa al menor por lo cual lo envió a su cuarto a traerlas. La de ojos rojos se quedó mirando al extraño, era la primera persona que su hijo traía a la casa.

-Umh... y niño, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó.

-Shintaro- Respondió sorprendido y algo molesto porque la mujer le había dicho "niño", ni su madre le decía así ya.

-Shintaro... . Ya veo, supongo que tú eres ese famoso chico, Mary me cuenta mucho de ti.

-¿Mary?

-Mi nieta.

-Pero... si yo no la conozco.

-Es que Kuroha habla de ti y de sus amigos con Mary; aunque, jamás esperé que se atreviera a traer a alguno.- Shintaro se sorprendió, ¿Kuroha hablaba de ellos con su familia?

-En realidad, ni yo me imaginaba acá...-respondió.- A-aunque, su casa es bonita señora-le dijo notando como habían sonado sus palabras y no queriendo sonar desagradecido.- Pero no se preocupe, no volveré a traerle molestias, no creo que vaya a volver.-Pronunció.

Kuroha volvió y le dio la ropa al de ojos negros. Mary hizo lo mismo pero con algunas toallas; entonces Kuroha le dijo a su madre que saliera. Azami se alejó del pequeño living donde usualmente colocaban lo zapatos seguida Mary.

Kuroha se quedó contemplándolo disimuladamente mientras este se cambiaba. Aún estaba mojado, y por eso no podía evitar mirarlo, la ropa se pegaba ligeramente al cuerpo. Simplemente no podía evitar dar una mirada traicionera.

Entonces de repente recordó.

-Mary...- lanzó al aire pero nadie dijo nada.-Reina.- Soltó esta vez.

-Ahhh Kuroha, ¡deja de llamarme así!-gritó de la nada la chica.

-Mary, solo sal. No soy una maldito desgraciado para hacer "eso" en una casa que ni es mía.-soltó con asco.

-Ahhh Kuroha, ¡no pierdas la fe!-de repente gritó la chica tras una pared.

-Eres rara reina. Muy rara.- Mary de nuevo frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas.-Ya ya, estoy seguro que estas haciendo un puchero. Solo vete.-Soltó.

Shintaro intentó no gritar, estaba tapándose con la toalla cual chica que estaba siendo espiada. ¿Qué clase de hermana tenía Kuroha? ¿Lo estaba espiando? Diablos, se sentía hasta tocado. Que horrible era eso para él.

Luego de que por fin terminó de cambiarse Kuroha lo dejó y se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse. Le permitió que paseara un rato por la casa, sabía que las dos mujeres que estaban con él no le harían nada. Aunque aún así esperaba que Mary no abriera la boca por alguna razón, sabía lo mala que podía ser al guardar secretos.

Mientras Kuroha se cambiaba Mary amablemente llevó a Shintaro a la sala y luego se retiró. Iba a ir por su ropa mojada, la tenía que colgar para cuando se fuera. Y no le molestaba la idea, al contrario, le iba tomar una foto solo para molestar en el futuro a su hermano, le iba a exigir que le hiciera dibujos "R-18" por aquella foto. Sonrió.

Por su parte Shintaro no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí. Lo mejor era llamar a sus padres, era una tormenta fuerte por lo que parecía, pero cuando lo notó, su celular no servía, y no era por la lluvia, si que Ene lo había usado sin su consentimiento y había consumido toda su batería sin ninguna consideración.

"Gracias Ene..."

Buscó con la mirada algún teléfono que usar, pero no encontraba nada, solo veía una reliquia de teléfono, un teléfono del siglo pasado, con botones para girar. Empezó a maldecir el lugar, era muy viejo, lo más probable es que ni siquiera llegara el wifi.

Ya entendía porque Kuroha estaba loco, él enloquecería si tenía que vivir en una casa como esa.

Estaba en sus pensamientos, viendo su teléfono apagado, cuando de repente notó que la mujer que correspondía al nombre de "Azami" se sentaba en la gran mesa del comedor. Parecía una mesa antigua de origen europeo, raro en relación a la casa.

-umh... -Se lo quedó mirando.-¿Quieres tomar asiento Shintaro?-

-disculpe señora ¿Azami?

-Sí.

-Tomaré asiento, pero siento que primero debería usar un teléfono. Mi madre ha de estar preocupada.

Azami entendió, asintió y señaló lo que Shintaro momento antes había llamado "reliquia". Este se sorprendió e incomodó, tenía que ser una broma, pero la mujer se veía tan seria que era obvio que todo era real.

-Ya veo, gracias...

-Shintaro.

-ah, ¿si?

-Dime, ¿qué tanto conoces a mi Haruka?- Le preguntó captando su atención.

-¿Ah?-preguntó no comprendiendo la pregunta.- ¿Haruka?

-Ya veo... a pesar de que te trae aquí no conoces nada de él...

Shintaro se empezó a sentir incómodo por la mirada fija y casi acusadora de la mujer de ojos color muerte. Era cierto, no sabía nada de Kuroha, ni siquiera sabía si pasaba la barrera de ser solo conocidos, no había imaginado que su nombre real era "Haruka", era la primera vez que lo oía. Rió mentalmente, comprendía el porque del cambio de nombre, si él también hubiera tenido un nombre de chica, se lo hubiera cambiado. Decidió sentarse por educación y oír lo que la mujer tenía que decirle.

-Sé que a Haruka no le gustará, pero si te ha traído aquí es porque para él eres alguien especial.

-¿Especial?-preguntó no creyéndole, eso parecía sacado de una película de miedo.

-Si, especial.-sonrió ligeramente. -Verás, Haruka... bueno, Kuroha como quiere que le digan todos; quizás se ve como alguien muy fuerte, y ha luchado toda su vida por ser mucho más fuerte de lo que es... Haruka tiene una enfermedad muy terrible que me atemoriza día y noche, se lo podría llevar en cualquier segundo.- Tomó sus manos casi temblando.-Así que, por favor, tú junto con sus otros amigos, por favor, cuiden de mi Haru-chan cuando no esté cerca.- La mujer se veía algo triste y melancólica con aquella dulce sonrisa en su mirada.

-Ah... ok.-respondió Shintaro algo avergonzado por el tacto y a la vez sorprendido y triste, Ene ya le había comentado que Kuroha tenía un enfermedad demasiado persistente, pero jamás esperó que fuera tan serio el caso. Si su madre se atrevía a decirle algo así a un joven desconocido, era porque era realmente serio.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente al oír su respuesta.

-Gracias.-soltó.

Azami no sabía si continuar. Nadie, ni siquiera Mary, sabían sobre la verdad del chico. Estaba muy triste pues se había guardado eso, y sentía que ya no podía más, quizás era momento de sacarlo de una buena vez; además, el chico si había venido significaba que era importante. Kuroha lo podía haber dejado en el exterior con esa terrible tormenta, pero no lo hizo; así que prosiguió. Era momento de que alguien por fin entendiera la verdad de su "hijo".

-Verás, Haruka no ha tenido una vida fácil. Cuando pequeño los otros niños lo trataban mal. Le decía "monstruo", y nadie lo quería. Él estaba muy solo... La primera vez que lo conocí incluso su cuidadora le estaba gritando. Haruka era odiado por todos, pero era porque nadie comprendía su dolor, nadie entendía que estaba ocultando sus miedos con ira y odio.

Shintaro se sorprendió pues no esperaba que le dijeran eso.

Sabía que era ser odiado, que los otros por meras diferencias te odiasen, por no tener un padre, por gustar de los animes, por ser tan diferente en gustos a todos ellos, _por no ser una asquerosa basura como todos querían_.

No se esperó que Kuroha fuera igual a él, con una pasado lleno de lágrimas.

-Es que... es difícil, yo incluso como su madre adoptiva no puedo decirlo, los años han pasado y es como cuando me lo contaron sus cuidadoras. Haruka no tenía padres, ellos lo habían abandonado.

-¿Abandonado?-Shintaro abrió los ojos cuanto pudo y sintió algo parecido a un nudo en el cuello.

-Sí. Su padre era un hombre de una buena familia por lo cual cuando supo que su hijo tenía una enfermedad, que sufría un ligero albinismo, que era muy débil; se avergonzó de él, y por lo cual con el tiempo solo se fue, dejando a Haruka solo con su madre cuando a penas si tenía memorias. Pero por desgracia Haruka podía recordarlo incluso en ese tiempo. Aún era pequeño, pero era consciente de que la relación de sus padres iba mal, y él un día me lo contó.-hizo una pausa.- Que horrible que un niño se culpe de la situación de sus padres, que se acuse y que llore de una manera tan cruel...-le dijo casi hasta el extremo de llorar.

Shintaro agachó la cabeza. Era como con su hermana, que se echaba la culpa cuando pequeña por la muerte de su padre, sabía lo cruel que podía ser ver aquello, sabía bien de la mano que se sentía.

-Y lo peor, nadie nunca le decía que no era su culpa. T-todos...-se le estaba quebrando la voz. Respiró profundo tratando de ser fuerte.- Todos le echaban la culpa. Su madre todos los día le decía eso, que él tenía la culpa de todos sus males, que si no hubiera nacido, ella y su esposo continuarían siendo felices. Era una hija de puta.- Pronunció, olvidando cuanto odiaba los insultos.-Era una maldita basura que espero no esté viva.- Le dijo de la manera más dolorosa y sin sentimientos que podía.

Shintaro se sorprendió, ¿eso era verdad? Quería pensar que era una mentira.

-Mi Haruka no ha tenido una buena vida, pero entonces un día lo encontré, estaba gritándole a una de las mujeres que lo cuidaba. Él estaba en un orfanato y justo ese día habían ido al zoológico todos los niños. ...Jaja, quiero creer que el destino nos puso en el mismo lugar.- Le sonrió recordando aquello.- Haruka no era un buen niño, peleaba con todos, todos lo habían odiado por lo cual él los golpeaba y los hacía llorar. Para las mujeres él era una plaga, nadie quería estar cerca de él, y sufría, y sufría más, y odiaba, y... o-odiaba más...-volvió a romperse, recordanado que ella misma había tenido una vida así cuando pequeña, que todos la odiaban por tener unos ojos rojos, que para el mundo ella era un "monstruo".

Shintaro se sentía casi culpable.

-Y esa es la causa de porque actúe así- Le dijo entonces aquella mujer de baja estatura y de ojos de color curioso.

-Guau...-murmuró- Realmente, vivir una vida así... ¿es humanamente posible?-preguntó no creyendo la triste historia que le habían contado.

-Pero sabes...-continuó.-Mi Haruka ha crecido mucho desde ese día.- Sonrió solo como una madre que amaba a su hijo podía.- Él estaba muy solo, pero ese día cuando lo conocí me vi reflejada en él, en su mirada. No había tenido una buena vida por mi raza, albina como él.-Le dijo señalándo sus ojos.- Pero con el tiempo descubrí que no era tan extraño incluso. Mi esposo era albino.- Sonrió y entonces se dirigió a un estante repleto de fotos por todos lados.- Mira, este es mi Tsukihiro- le dijo señalando a un hombre de cabello blanco junto ella.

Shintaro notó que era el día de su boda por los bellos trajes tradicionales que en una boda tradicional se usaban.

-Tsukihiro era albino como podrás notar. Él me propuso ser muy felices juntos como monstruos cuando pequeños, pero cuando crecimos nos dimos cuenta que el único monstruo era el mundo, donde nos enseñan que si eres diferente entonces debías morir...-Hizo una pausa al ver el rostro algo asustado de Shintaro.- Así que cuando te vi entrar por la puerta me sorprendí.- rió.- No esperaba que Haru-chan trajera a alguien a la casa. Nunca lo ha hecho; y jamás esperé que lo hiciera. ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con él?-de repente preguntó con una sonrisa.

-...Amigos-respondió mintiéndole descaradamente.

-Ya veo, que bien-le sonrió más.-Me alegro que mi Haruka tenga una amigo como tú. Cuídamelo bien Shintaro. Espero que esta amistad nunca muera. Porque, créeme, si él está junto a ti, es porque tú eres alguien muy importante.- Le dijo tomando de nuevo sus manos luego de haber dejado la foto en su lugar.

-...-Shintaro no sabía que decir, realmente ni le agradaba Kuroha, y esa mujer venía y le agradecía por cosas que no eran reales. Se sentía terrible, iba a decir algo cuando de repente oyó de nuevo la voz de la mujer.

-De paso, dile a esa chica azul que gracias también. Kuroha habla mucho de ella.-Se sorprendió pues se refería a Ene. -Y también a la chica de bufanda, es muy bonita, Kuroha siempre dice aquello.- Le dijo algo sonrojada.

-Sí..., se los diré. Ellas se llaman Ene y Ayano.

-Ya veo jeje. Así, que, ya sabes, te lo estoy encomendando.- Le dijo con dulzura.

-N-no se preocupe, lo cuidaré.-le dijo mintiendo una vez más, no sabía como podía aún tomándole las manos.

Se quedaron así por un segundo hasta que Kuroha apareció.

Alzo una ceja y se encrespó.

-Mamá, ¿es en serio...? Ah vieja, ¡¿estás seduciendo a mi compañero?!- Preguntó.

-¡¿Qué?! No, ¡no es lo que parece!-gritó de repente Shintaro, a él le gustaba Ayano, no quería que de repente Kuroha le dijera eso a las otras chicas. Ene no le pararía de molestar por el siguiente mes. "oh, ¿con que te gustan las maduritas~?" Ya podía oír los comentarios de la chica de audífonos.

Azami soltó las manos del chico y se acercó a su hijo. A pesar de ser más baja alzó su brazo y cuando él creyó que le iba a jalar la oreja o a tirarle una suave cachetada, ella solo jugó con sus húmedos cabellos.

-No te preocupes, yo tengo a mi Tsuki.-dijo irónica y feliz para luego irse a la cocina a calentar la sopa de la tarde.

-Diantres, que endemoniada es esa mujer. -Dijo mientras la miraba. -Shintaro, ¿te dijo algo que deba saber? Nunca para así de feliz.-preguntó extrañado y con un ceño fruncido.

Shintaro solo lo miró a los ojos no viendo ya al joven de la misma manera.

-No.

* * *

Uhhh me odio tanto a mi misma :,D

¡Ahhhh!

Pero como a Ene, yo tenía que escribir de sus vidas un poco :c. Bueno, viendo que este cap me quedó corto y largo a la vez..., el siguiente será otro anexo, o en todo caso un extra. Este se llamará "Mary" y será un flashback en su mayoría. -Disculpen, amo a Mary y a Kuroha en esta historia, y no me resistíííííííí... De paso, quiero algo de tiempo para el capítulo final jeje...-

Comentario: La gente más mala, y también la gente más amable, ha tenido la vida más terrible y más jodida. Esto se refleja en Ene y en Kuroha en mi historia.

Me siento rara escribiendo KuroShin aquí por cierto... me es como que pecaminoso, pero bue... -Por ahí a ver si algo pasa, no prometo nada ´w`U-

Oh y espero comenten, eso anima bastante.

*Pamela se esconde tras su silla(?)*

Cuídense y no importa los problemas que tengan, supérenlos, vénzanlos y recuerden que el mundo en besho~.

Saludos :)


	6. extra: Mary

Bueno, yo les dije que publicaría doble, así que, aquí está el extra.

Quise escribir un poco de Mary pues aunque ella no es uno de los personajes principales aquí, me gusta mucho y en kagerou project si lo es. Ojalá les guste. Realmente no iba a publicar esto pero, estaba inspirada jeje.

Se enfoca también en Azami y en Kuroha principalmente.

* * *

No sabía cuantas veces había muerto.

Se había muerto cientos, quizás miles de veces.

Haruka no sabía cómo pero estaba muerto en vida.

El mundo se lo había comido.

"Ojalá no te hubiera tenido"

"Ojalá no tuviera que cuidarte"

**_"Ojala no hubiera nacido..."_**

Cientos de veces recordaba aquello y se ponía a llorar. ¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel con él? Si se defendía de sus abusadores, la gente lo odiaba; si dejaba que los demás abusaran de él, se odiaba a sí mismo. No había quien ganara, solo él perdía.

Era horrible para aquel pequeño niño. Deseaba solo que alguien lo comprendiera, que viera más allá de sus ojos amarillos y viera su alma, que entendieran que estaba _solito_, que solo quería un amigo o amiga.

Se sentía solo y maldecía su existencia. Pero entonces, conoció un ángel de ojos rojos.

Quizás era como él, un demonio de ojos extraños.

Pero para él, ella era su ángel.

* * *

-Wow, ¡Kuroha trajo a Shintaro a la casa! ¡E incluso tiene su ropa! dios, dios, OTP, OTP, ¡OTP!.- Gritó la chica tras la puerta mientras el chico se cambiaba de ropas, y Shintaro en el primer piso oía las palabras de Azami.

-Cállate la boca Mary, no quiero que te oiga.- Gritó.

-Oh, y ahora que lo recuerdo, le diste esa capucha negra la cual que yo recuerde te encantaba. Guau~ ¡Kuroha está feliz!-gritó de la nada.

-¡Cállate reina!-le gritó cambiándole el humor.

-¡Que no soy reina! ¡Ni siquiera me gustaba esa serpiente!

-Pues Reina te amaba~- Canturreó.

-Diantres Kuroha, deja de ser así, si no... ¡te llamaré Haruka!-sabía cuanto odiaba que le llamara por su verdadero nombre, solo le permitía eso a Azami.

Kuroha salió de la habitación sin su polo, aún empapado. Mary se asustó pues tenía una mirada llena de dolor y miseria; la conocía, ella misma tenía esa mirada de vez en cuando.

-A ver, quiero oír que lo digas Mary.

-Haruka...-susurró algo indecisa y con un ligero temor.

-Exacto, Haruka.-le dijo el chico de lunar y cabello ahora despeinado con una mirada que le heló la sangre a la más joven.-Mary, deja de hablar de eso. Me gusta más mi nombre actual.

-Ah.. no me vengas con esa cara tan fría Kuro-kun-dijo mirando hacia abajo sintiéndose algo mal.

-Bueno, entonces no lo digas, así de simple.-Le dijo cambiando de semblante, un poco más relajado ya.

-Ahhh Kuroha, sigues molesto, ¿pero qué obsesión con ese nombre? Además, ¿no debería ser Konoha o algo así?

-Ya te dije, es la "versión oscura" de mi nombre.

-Ah, que aburrido eres Kuroha.-le dijo casi sin pensar. Se sentía algo incómoda.

-Hey reina.

-¿Sí...?-

-Dime, ¿...qué crees que deba hacer respecto a Shintaro?

Mary se sorprendió y de inmediato se alegró.

-Ahhhh ¡Kuro quiere conquistar a Shin!

-¡Que te calles mierda!

-Oh, bueno bueno, ah... para hacer que el KuroShin sea canon deberías...-intentó pensar en los miles de escenarios que había idealizado en su mente.-Oh, ¡sé directo!

-¿Directo? ¿Ese es tu gran y estúpido plan?

-No es estúpido... Mira, solo dile que te gusta, es decir, es casi una oportunidad de ensueño, hay una tormenta afuera, él está usando tu ropa~-Kuroha se sonrojó.-Y además, lo más probable es que duerma en tu cuarto.-Kuroha al oír sus palabras se quedó quieto; de inmediato salió de su parálisis para empezar a limpiar todo, su cuarto era un desastre pues odiaba limpiar. Por suerte su madre lo hacía limpiarlo de vez en cuando, pero ese día para su desgracia estaba más que desordenado.

-Diablos, ¿cómo me olvide eso?-dijo, a lo que Mary rió.

-Oh Kuro, te deseo suerte. ¡Esfuerzo!-gritó.

-¡Cállate reina!

-¡Que no soy reinaaaa!

* * *

Habían personas que podían evitar dejarte sola. Ella entendía aquello. Sabía de su abuelo, Tsukihiro, que había muerto cuando su madre era pequeña. Ella pensaba en lo triste de aquello, estaba sola con su "madre", Azami.

_La triste y cruda realidad era que ella no era su madre, era su abuela._

Mary sabía bien aquello, que su madre había muerto también. No la recordaba muy bien, pero por la fotos, la veía tan feliz que deseaba que en algún momento, en algún sueño o algo parecido, la viera. Se veía hermosa con su cabello tan blanco y suelto, y además, tenía un bello nombre, el nombre de ella era "Shion".

Mary quería conocerla. Veía sus fotos y esbozaba una sonrisa, pensaba que ella algún día se vería así, que ella podría labrar su destino con alguien teniendo esa sonrisa tan hermosa, o esos cabello tan claros, o si no, una personalidad amable, como la que tenía su madre, quien le dió amor cuando ella era bastante pequeña.

_Pero ella no sabía de sus orígenes. No sabía que su madre estaba asustada, no sabía lo cruel que podían ser las personas, tomando "cosas ajenas", siendo tan horribles, destruyendo la moral de la gente más pura._

Y esa era la "belleza de la ignorancia" como diría Kuroha después de largos años; pues Mary no sabía la realidad de su existencia, no sabía que en realidad su padre no era más que un "desgraciado" como entendió al crecer, pues se había comido la "pureza" de la hija de Azami. Y el que Mary no supiera la verdad de su padre era lo mejor. Lo mejor era que pensara que su vida era muy común y corriente, que no entendiera el pecado de la vida. Él mismo deseaba nunca haberlo sabido, que aquellas palabras no se las hubiera contado su "madre" un 15 de Agosto. Y a pesar de entender lo pecaminoso del origen de su hermana, era feliz junto a su Mary.

Kuroha por siempre le ocultaría a Mary que era producto de una violación; y viviría con ella feliz de su existencia, pues ella era su hermana, simplemente aquello.

* * *

Era un día de verano.

Era un día triste. Azami lo recordaba cada vez que veía a su pequeña nieta llorar.

_"No te preocupes, está en un lugar mejor"_

La palabras no llenaban ese hueco tan grande en su corazón.

Era un 15 de Agosto, el día cuando su hija murió. Y aunque su muerte no era algo que la aquejara, se sentía mal por su nieta, y como si fuera una maldición, un 15 de Agosto también su esposo había fallecido. Era un día muy triste para ambas; pero Azami debía ser fuerte por su pequeña Mary.

-Hey Mary, estaba pensando... ¿te gustaría ir al cementerio con mami Azami?-le preguntó dulcemente.-Estoy segura que tu mamá quiere verte, te extraña mucho, después de todo ella te amaba demasiado.-le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente frente a la niñita que de repente bajó los brazos mostrando su rostro lloroso y mojado.-Mamá Shion se alegrará si la vas a visitar.-le dijo finalmente.

-Está bien...-respondió Mary con algo de hipo por la cantidad de minutos que había sollozado.

Mary y Azami entonces se alistaron. Azami le puso un bello vestido rosado a su nieta y le dijo que a su madre le encantaría verla así, tan bonita y linda; así que, debía sonreírle mucho ni bien estuviera frente a ella. La felicidad de ver a su madre embargó a la de cabello blanco y entonces dejó de lado las lágrimas y caminó hacia la calle con su abuela.

Al llegar por fin al cementerio, Azami se sintió mal. Era muy triste, recordaba las dos veces en que había perdido a los que amaba. Se lamentaba por Shion, si la hubiera cuidado más quizás no hubiera sido atacada por un grupo de asaltantes, ni muerto frente a su hija a pesar un año atrás. Se sentía tan culpable que sentía una urgente necesidad de cuidar a su nieta cuanto podía, la salvaría del mundo y no permitirían que se la comieran ni que le hicieran algún daño.

Caminaron hasta que por fin llegaron a la tumba. Dejó ahí el bello ramo de rosas para su hija. Recordó cuanto Shion las amaba.

-Hola Shion...-dijo nostálgicamente.

-¿Mami?-preguntó Mary viendo la tumba, aprentando más la mano de su abuela.

-Mira Shion, te hemos venido a visitar.-dijo alegre.-Mira a la pequeña Mary, está tan grande la pequeña-dijo con ironía.-Y mira, te compró rosas, ella vaya que sabe que te gustan. Es una buena hija, ¿no?-Preguntó a la nada, queriendo que su nieta no sufriera más.-Y mira, es bonita y muy lista, saca buenas notas, no es una genio, pero al menos es mejor que tú jovencita-le dijo recordando cuando ella estaba en el colegio y no era precisamente la mejor.

Sentía que estaba haciéndolo bien, pero de repente vió a Mary llorar y agacharse.

-Perdón mami, perdón.-de repente soltó. -Me gustaría poder estar junto a ti.-dijo dolorosamente, anhelando un beso, un cuento y un abraso de su madre una vez más.

-Mary, calma-le dijo Azami mirándola frente a la tumba.-Si Shion te viera así, se sentiría mal. Shion amaba tu risa, vamos, ve, sonríele.- Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Aún así, Mary no paró de llorar mientras estuvieron frente a la tumba.

Azami no sabía que hacer, era la primera vez que iba al cementerio con Mary después de todo. Se sintió algo mal, quizás la idea no había sido muy buena. Tenía que redimirse.

-Oye Mary.

-¿S-si?-le respondió la pequeña hipando una vez más.

-umh... estaba pensando... ¿te gustaría ir al zoológico?-De repente la chica la miró con ojos brillosos.

-A-al... ¡¿Al zoológico?!

-Sí, ¡así es!-le dijo feliz.

-¡Quiero ver a los monos! ¡a los elefantes! ¡Q-quiero verlos a todos!-gritó olvidando sus penas.

-Jeje, no te preocupes, los veras amor, solo vamos, dejemos a tu mami descansar. Dile chao, que ella te extrañó mucho.

-S-si. P-pero, ¿iremos a verlos?

-¡Claro Mary! Lo que digo, ¡se cumple!-le dijo feliz, pensando en cual rápido los niños podían olvidar su tristeza. Rió mentalmente y de inmediato la cargo y le hizo reir.

-Shion, tienes una hija muy linda que te quiere. Mary, di chao.

-Chao mamá Shion-dijo dejando de lado por fin el dolor, estaba muy emocionada con la salida improvisada que iban a hacer.

Al llegar por fin al zoológico Mary no paraba de gritar cosas sobre que alimentaría a los elefantes, que tocaría a un león y cosas parecidas. Estaba muy feliz, y eso hacía que Azami se alegrara, sentía que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Ambas entraron y de inmediato empezaron su recorrido.

Azami no había ido a un zoológico en varios años por lo cual, le era difícil saber a donde ir.

-Mami, ¡quiero ver los pandas!-gritaba Mary, pero Azami estaba perdida, tenía un nulo sentido de orientación, tanto que en lugar de haber ido hacia donde estaban aquellos mamíferos, llegó a la zona de reptiles.

-Ahhhh, ¡tengo miedo!-gritó Mary al ver una iguana de gran tamaño, parecía según ella un "dinosaurio que se la que quería comer".

-C-calma Mary, déjame buscar a alguien para preguntar, ahorita vemos los pandas, ¿si?

En efecto, estaba buscando a algún cuidador en aquella zona sin personas, a excepción de un niño con un lunar en la mejilla derecha, cuando entonce oyó unos gritos.

-¡Haruka!-gritó una mujer.-¡Haruka! ¡¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que tienes que portarte bien?! -empezó- ¡Le tiraste jugo a tu compañera y luego corriste! ¡Eso no se hace Haruka!

-¡No me importa!-respondió el niño sin querer irse.

-Haruka, vamos, ¡ven!-gritó la mujer tomándolo de la mano. Intentó moverlo pero era inútil pues el niño no se dejaba y se cogía lo más fuerte posible a una baranda.

-Haruka, no te voy a jalar todo el día. ¡Deja eso! Ven, ¡vamos!

-¡No! Me gustan las serpientes, déjame aquí, tú ni siquiera me quieres. ¡Tú no eres mi madre!-gritó.

Azami al ori los gritos sintió como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de ella, no lo conocía y parecía un niño problemas, pero aún así se acercó a la mujer y al pequeño. Fue casi instintivo.

-Oiga señora, no tiene ningún derecho a gritarle.- Le dijo algo enojada.

-¿Ah? Señora, créame, no se meta, este niño es un niño problemas, es un monstruo por el cual no debe de sentir lástima-La palabra monstruo pasó por su mente. Un enojo se formó y cuando vio al niño bajar la cabeza casi al extremo de llorar, se enojó como nunca, acentuado por su rojiza mirada.- ¿Señora?

-El único monstruo aquí es usted.

La mujer a cuidado del niño la miró con enojo y el pequeño la miró sorprendido

-Tratando así a alguien que no tiene ni la mitad de su edad. No venga con tonterías, ¡acá usted no tiene ningún derecho de decirle eso!

-Señora, ¡¿que le pasa?! en primer lugar, ni siquiera lo conoce.

-No me hace falta conocerlo.

De repente la gente empezó a acercarse al oír el bullicio.

-Mami...-dijo Mary algo asustada y casi llorando.-Mami Azami...-repitió, queriendo captar su atención inútilmente.

-Azami...-repitió el pequeño de ojos amarillos.

En ese momento Azami volteó y lo miró con un rostro muy apacible. El niño la miró con algo de curiosidad e inocencia. Azami se preguntó que clase de monstruos lo habían criado. No parecía mal chico a sus ojos, se sorprendió por los intensos ojos amarillos que tenía.

-Venga, él dijo que usted no era su madre, ¿eso es cierto?- Preguntó.

-Sí, pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-Que si no es su hijo, y si, como es notorio, no lo quiere, entonces, ¡démelo a mi! Que el niño no merece una mierda como usted-le dijo seria como nunca en su vida.

Haruka nunca antes había visto que alguien luchara por él, sintió su corazón latir fuertemente y deseó ser tan fuerte como esa pequeña mujer. Por un segundo también creyó que lloraría.

La mujer que cuidaba a Haruka se enojó, iba a decirle algún insulto cuando de repente oyó que alguien la llamaba, era su superior.

-Ahh... señora.-

-¡No vengas con señora ni nada! ¿qué está pasando?-preguntó algo preocupada, había pasado un buen tiempo desde que habían perdido al niño.

-Nada, solo que esta mujer estaba tratando mal a este pobre niño.-Respondió Azami en un impulso.

-¿Qué? ¿Que está pasando?

-Es solo que... Haruka se está portando mal...

-¿Haruka, de nuevo te portaste mal?

-A mi no me importa si el niño se porta mal o no, ¡no tiene el derecho a tratarlo así!-gritó Azami en la defensa del pequeño desconocido.

-¿Y si me porté mal qué?-respondió el niño mirando el suelo, sintiéndose atacado.

-Haruka, ¡¿cuantas veces hemos hablado de esto?! ¡No se hace eso!-respondió sin enojo, solo lo estaba reprochando.- Sé un buen niño, si no, nadie te querrá adoptar-dijo la mujer encargada de todo el orfanato con algo de pena y lástima.

-¿Adoptar?-Preguntó Azami, sus ojos por un segundo se le habían iluminado. Mary tomó más fuerte su mano y le abrasó la pierna, habían muchas personas y tenía algo de miedo.

-Sí, nosotros somo parte de un orfanato. Decidimos que nuestros niños merecía salir un rato por lo cual, los trajimos aquí. Parece que Haruka como siempre se metió en problemas...

-Haruka...-pronunció la mujer.-Umh... si ustedes dicen que está en adopción... pues, me gustaría adoptarlo.-soltó de la nada.

-¿Ah?-Haruka miró a la mujer completamente sorprendido y sonrojado, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Así es.-se le acercó hasta llegar a su altura.-Desde hoy yo voy a ser tu mamá.-le dijo dulcemente ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

Haruka sintió el nudo en la garganta crecer y antes de que alguien lo viera llorar, agachó la cabeza y no dejó que viera su rostro. Los hombres no lloraban.

-Bueno pequeño, ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa? Sé que tú, Mary-le dijo mirando a su nieta- y yo, seremos una familia feliz.-Le sonrió, haciendo que el niño la viera.-Jugaremos todos juntos y jamás te dejaremos solo.- Le dijo haciendo que este empezara a llorar por toda la felicidad que sentía. De inmediato se lanzó sobre ella en un abraso.

Colocó su rostro sobre su hombro, no quería que nadie lo vieran lagrimear, ni tampoco que notaran cuan feliz era en ese momento.

La mujer lo cargó y tomó con algo de dificultad la mano de su nieta.

-Sé que se necesitan papeles y eso, no soy rica, pero tengo una buena casa. El estado me da una pensión del seguro de mi esposo que era militar y quizás no sea la mujer más moderna del mundo, pero como usted puede notar-le habló a la mujer encargada- Quizás yo soy la mujer más indicada para él.-sonrió mientras sus ojos rojos eran más notorios por la luz.

La mujer solo la vió. Aquella mujer de cabello negro, con esos ojos tan raros y de color muerte, recordando tanto al chico y a sus ojos casi diabólicos color amarillo. Notó a la pequeña que estaba junto a ella, con el cabello blanco y unos ojos llorosos y rosáceos.

-Abuela, ¿qué haces con ese niño?-preguntó Mary.

-Desde ahora tú y él van a ser hermanos. ¿No te acuerdas? querías uno jaja.-Rió mientras que a la pequeña niña que al principio estaba triste, se le iluminaban los ojos. Su más grande sueño era tener un hermano con quien jugar cuando su abuela no podía. Se alegró y tomó más fuerte su mano.

La algo seria encargada del orfanato entendió que quizás esa era la familia destinada al pequeño niño.

Sonrió y se le acercó. Les dijo que la siguieran para que pudieran firmar los papeles necesarios mientras le amenazaba a su empleada que se fuera a cuidar a los otros niños antes de que la despidiera, y sin más. Caminó seguida de Azami; le tenía que hacer algunas preguntas antes de permitirle adoptar al pequeño.

Mary caminó agarrada de la mano de su abuela. Nunca esperó llegar a cumplir su sueño de tener un hermano, no importa si su nuevo hermano era incluso mayor, le agradaba mucho la idea de tener uno. Se sentía feliz, tanto que empezó a tararear una canción que su madre Shion le cantaba cuando lloraba.

Haruka no entendía por completo la situación, pero en ese instante lo único en lo que pensaba era en que sentía que había encontrado un ángel. Había encontrado un bello ángel de ojos rojos.

Mary desde ese día no lloró más. Al contrario, ese día, cada 15 de Agosto, se volvieron los días más felices de su vida, pues desde ese día obtuvo una familia más unida. Desde ese día su hermano quizás la molestó, pero también la protegió. La cuidaba cada día de su vida, le daba regalos cada cierto tiempo, la protegía de la gente mala.

Mary rió al pensar en las cosas que había pasado juntos mientras terminaba de tipear todo en su computadora algo desactualizada.

"Mi gran hermano Haruka"

Ese era el mismo nombre de un antiguo poema que escribió para un proyecto de la escuela cuando pequeña.

"No es el mejor, pero una vez me defendió de una banda de asaltantes, los mando a todos al hospital jeje."

Escribía ahora en su blog en internet con una sonrisa mientras su hermano no estaba en casa.

"Es muy gay lo admito. Una vez encontré un sketch bajo su cama mientras limpiaba, y ahí encontré imágenes que ya han visto ustedes. Son muy buenas, y muy hards X3"

Rió mientras añadía más cosas.

"Pero es mi hermano, y realmente lo quiero mucho. Aquel día estaba muy triste, pero desde ese momento he sido muy feliz. Aunque me llame "reina" en honor a su serpiente favorita que tenía ese nombre del zoológico; lo quiero, y quería decírselo al mundo hoy que se van a encontrar, y bueno, no es una cita, pero ambos van a estar juntos 1313.

Y aunque quizás esto dejó de ser un poema como quise al principio, lo quiero mucho. Y realmente quería que todos los supieran.

¡Espero nuestras buenas vibras le lleguen y conquiste a Shin! Espero sea muy muy feliz~.

Yo soy muy feliz junto a él, mi madre también, y él también es feliz junto a nosotras aunque lo niegue jeje.

Sin más, me despido por hoy!, lo quiero, y espero también tengan a alguien como mi hermanito, que es fregado, ¡pero es el mejor hermano que una puede desear!

Sin más. Mary-chan-yaoi-lover se despide. ¡Que el yaoi invada sus vidas~!"

Fue lo que escribió al llegar la noche.

_"Gracias, creo que hacemos la más bella familia que en algún momento podía existir" _Se dijo aquella noche de lluvia mientras hacía sus tareas de escuela y esperaba que su hermano regresara con una sonrisa.

* * *

Ay dios, voy a llorar... ay dos voy a... *respira hondo*

Realmente hubieron demasiadas escenas donde quise llorar como no saben. Pero, al final lo logré, no lloré.

Aunque uf, siento que este es el cap más melancólico... y el más occ OMFG

pero para mi es muy bonito C,: .

El siguiente cap es el último. se llama "Cuarteto feliz"

Sean felices~


	7. Capítulo 5: Cuarteto feliz

Último cap. Oh my Cat.

Me dio miedo y emoción publicarlo. Como siempre, espero les guste.

* * *

Era cierto que la vida te podía consumir y agotar, pero el mundo era precioso y eso era lo que importaba.

* * *

-¡Ene, espera!-gritó de repente Ayano sintiendo unas gotas en la cabeza. Ene se detuvo logrando así sentir aquella humedad.

De repente un diluvio cayó sobre ellas.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡no puede ser! ¡Yo quería comer!-Gritó bajo una tienda mientras pedía que por favor la lluvia cesara.- Ayano, qué hac-de repente oyó un rayo. Se asustó.-Wha, no puede ser, ¡una tormenta!- En su país a veces venía tormentas raras últimamente, quizás era como decían las páginas que Kuroha frecuentaba, la tierra se revelaba contra los humanos.-Wha... que mal, parece que otro día tendremos que comer...-se dijo, tomando la mano de Ayano, intentando ir por todo lugar que estuviera bajo sombra para protegerse de la fuerte lluvia.

-Calma Ene, otro día podemos volver.

-Pero yo quería pasar tiempo contigo hoy...

-Umh... me pregunto como estarán Shintaro y Kuroha.- De repente soltó, preocupada por los chicos.

-Oh, es cierto, me pregunto como estarán que hacen el homosexual ese y su novio-soltó molestando al que no estaba presente para defenderse.

-¿H-homosexual?

-oh... ups, ¡¿lo dije en voz alta?!-soltó la chica notando lo lengua suelta que podía ser.- Diablos... ¡le dije que lo mantendría en secreto! ¡Qué clase de amiga soy, dios!-gritó al aire.

-E-espera, estás diciendo que Kuroha es... ¿homosexual?

-P-pues...-de repente su celular sonó, era una respuesta al mensaje que le había enviado a su amigo.-Oh, ¡mira! Kuroha dice que está con Shintaro. ...En un bus, yendo a su casa... . Wow, Kuroha es rápido...-soltó ignorando las causas de aquello.

-¡¿Q-q-quééééé?!-gritó Ayano.-¡No entiendo! ¿Son enamorados? ¡¿P-por qué no lo dijeron antes?! Shintaro... que pesado, no me dijo nada de aquello...-soltó, sintiéndose traicionada por su mejor amigo, tenía el derecho a saber su orientación, eran mejores amigos después de todo, los mejores amigos no se ocultaban secretos, incluso le parecía algo curioso y hasta bueno aquello. Llevó su puño al corazón. Le había hecho daño Shintaro al ocultarle todo.

-¿Eh? ¡No! Es solo que, Kuroha sí lo es, pero Shintaro no, o no sé, tengo esperanzas creo...

-¡¿Esperanzas?!

-Bueno, no te mentiré, me gustaría que Kuroha fuera feliz con él.-De repente hubo un fuerte y pesado silencio.

-¿Ene...?

-Kuroha me gusta...-Soltó sorprendiendo a sobremanera a la menor.-Pero, él no podría, aunque quisiera... y... me gusta mucho... y...-de repente su voz se empezó a romper.- y m-me gusta... m-mucho...- De repente la presa que contenía sus penas se empezó a desbordar, y con ello, sus lágrimas también empezaron a salir.

-Ene...-pronunció su nombre antes de acercarse para así abrasarla.

-Es que, ¿por qué no puedo gustarle? ¡¿N-no soy bonita?! ¡Q-quiero gustarle!- Estaba llorando amargamente pues las heridas se estaban abriendo.-Y siempre ocurre. No quiero... no quiero quedarme sola...-gritó entre lágrimas.

-No estás sola, me tienes a mi Ene...-le dijo mientras la abrasaba lo más fuerte que podía.- Yo estoy aquí, y te quiero mucho, y yo no te dejaría jamás. Porque...- la separó un poco para que así viera su rostro y notara que no le mentía.-Por que si fuera hombre, ¡sé que me gustarías mucho!-Ene sintió que la estaba animando de manera extraña. Rió por aquello.- Y sé que cualquier chico al conocerte, se enamoraría mucho de ti. -soltó sin pudor pensando en que era una frase muy normal.-Siempre estaré para ti.-Le dijo para de nuevo abrasarla.

Ene se sintió mal, odiaba el amor, y aunque por fin le recordaban una vez más que no estaba sola, sentía que quería que Kuroha la quisiera. Era triste, pero sabía que no había nadie malo en aquella historia llena de corazones rotos.

Pasaron los segundos hasta que miró de nuevo su celular.

-Oye Ayano-chan...-le dijo ya un poco más relajada, ya había dejado de llorar e hipar. Habían estado ahí un buen tiempo; muchos autobuses se había ido, y tenían algo de miedo de que otros no pudieran llegar.- Kuroha dijo que iban a dormir en su casa, ¿no te gustaría dormir en la mía? No es una casa perfecta, y mi cuarto ahorita está del asco, pero me gustaría estar contigo...-le dijo pidiendo que por favor no la dejara, temía hacer algo estúpido, aunque sabía que realmente nunca cumpliría, se decía que el mundo le gustaba incluso más que antes.

-Umh... le tendría que decir a mi padre, pero está bien. ¡Tendremos una pijamada!-soltó alegre, le gustaba poner en esos términos aquella salida, y realmente había siempre querido pasar tiempo con su amiga.

Esperaron juntas un último autobús hasta que llegó. Ene empezó a subir, y Ayano tomó su mano en aquel momento. Se sentaron juntas y durante el trayecto, Ene durmió en su regazo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El padre de Ayano al oir sobre la tormenta se asustó, llamó a su hija y cuando Ayano oyó el sonido de su celular y se dispuso a verlo, Ene aún en estado algo inconsciente se asustó y por el movimiento hizo que ambas chocaran sus cabezas de manera torpe.

-Au au...-dijo mientras sobaba su nuca adolorida.

-Jeje, Ene, es mi padre, creo que está preocupado...

-Oh, ¿Kenjirou "llega tarde"-sensei? ¡dile que le mando saludos!-gritó mientras Ayano contestaba, haciendo que su padre oyera todo por accidente.

Luego de algunos minutos de palabras y explicaciones, Kenjirou se vio obligado aceptar. Le pidió que tuviera cuidado, y que por favor no estuviera con ningún chico, pues si alguno se le acercaba o si realmente no iban a dormir las dos y que se estaban yendo a una fiesta, o algo parecido, mataría a la persona que se le acercara lo suficiente. No iba a permitir que tocaran a su "pequeño bebe".

Recibió un "¡no soy un bebe!" por parte de Ayano y luego se despidieron.

El camino continuó así hasta que por fin llegaron al lugar. Tuvieron que caminar un poco, y se mojaron debido a aquello, pero cuando entraron, Ayano se sintió mucho mejor. Fue recibida por la familia de Ene, y luego de tomar un té, conocer a su familia, comer algunos deliciosos sandwiches, subieron a su cuarto.

-Wow, ¡tu cuarto es genial!-gritó al ver toda la bella decoración, era increiblemente grande a diferencia de todos los otros espacios, le haían consedido el cuarto más grande por su enfermedad. Habían grandes posters de videojuegos, animes, y demás en las paredes. Su cuarto le pareció el más hermoso.

-Oh, ¡y tienes una biblioteca de viedojuegos!-gritó, viendo que literalmente la chica tenía una biblioteca donde en lugar de libros, habían juegos de video.

-jeje, ¡solo lo mejor para mi!-gritó sintiéndose muy alagada.

-Wow, tu cuarto es genial Ene, me gustaría uno así.

-Pero, me imagino que tu cuarto será hermoso también Ayano-chan.

-Bueno, sí, pero no tengo tantas cosas.-dijo, olvidando la gran mesa que tenía, donde por encima de esta había un sitio especial para sus fotos familiares y las que tenía con sus amigos.

-Bueno, pues, ¡trabajemos este verano en algo y luego nos compramos cosas!-gritó pensando en su primer salario y en qué lo gastaría.

-sí, ¡suena divertido!-gritó pensando en trabajar en algo con su amiga.

Luego de aquello Ene le prestó algunas ropas de dormir, le quedaban por suerte, y sin más, Ene se soltó el cabello. A Ayano le pareció que se veía más hermosa que nunca.

-E-Ene, te ves muy linda...-le dijo algo sonrojada, jamás la había visto con el cabello suelto. Las ondas realzaban su belleza.

-¿De qué hablas? si estoy flacucha, ¡no tengo pechos!-gritó- Que envidia me das Ayano.-Le dijo inflando las mejillas.

-¿Ah? Pero si te ves muy bien, al diablo con eso, te ves preciosa~-soltó con honestidad. Ene se sonrojó, nadie le había dicho nunca aquello.

Y continuaron con lo suyo, parecían dos niñas en una pijamada para jovencitas de esa edad, pues empezaron a peinarse y a hacer las típicas cosas que hacían las chicas que dormirían juntas. Ayano maquilló un poco a Ene. Peinó y desenredó su bello cabello, y le puso algunos listones y cosas parecidas. Ene por su parte no era la mejor maquillista, por eso jamás se pintaba. El delineador se había salido, le había hecho un terrible peinado a Ayano, la había dejado terriblemente mal. Ayano se rió al verse en el espejo y entonces ambas se tomaron una foto con sus celulares. Ayano la colocaría en su cuarto cuando llegara a su casa y la revelara.

Así ambas rieron y al final, se echaron en la cama. Ene no quería dormir a pesar que estaba muy cansada por lo cual al final cogió una de sus almohadas y se la tiró a Ayano en la cara. Ayano rió y empezaron a pelear con las almohadas.

Cuando notaron que todas las plumas de una de las almohadas se habían salido, ambas de inmediato se echaron en la cama lo más rápido que podían para dormir de una vez.

Se vieron a los rostros con miradas cómplices y avergonzadas por lo que habían hecho. Se sonrieron y se desearon una buena noche antes de quedarse dormidas después de un buen día.

* * *

Kuroha bajó lentamente hacia la sala seguido de Mary. No podía creer que estuviera tan nervioso.

"Nervioso yo? Jajaja" fue lo que le dijo a la chica cuando ella le hizo aquella pregunta; y aun así, mientras decía que no tenía ningún miedo y que se contendría y demás, bajaba pesadamente.

No oyó la conversación para suerte de Azami, solo se acercó, y lo que vió, lo impactó.

Azami, su madre, tenía sus manos sobre las de Shintaro. Era casi blasfemia, era un ataque por la espalda. "¡Traición!".

-¿Mamá?-fue lo que salió mudamente de su boca. Engrosó la voz y llamó la atención de ambos. -Mamá, ¿es en serio? ¡Ah vieja! ¡¿estás seduciendo a mi compañero?! -preguntó.

Y luego de algunas palabras y acciones, la mujer se encaminó hacia la cocina. Allí Kuroha le hizo una pregunta al chico implicado en la situación y él solo respondió que no, que la mujer no le había dicho _absolutamente_ _nada_.

Kuroha no lo sabían pero Mary los veía casi llorando gritando mentalmente "KuroShin es canon" y fantaseando con miles de escenarios que no llegaban ni la mitad a tener posibilidades de ser reales. Incluso pensaba en que se iban a besar.

-Ahhh Kuroshin-de repente salió de su boca, cosa que llamó la atención de Shintaro.

-¿KuroShin?-preguntó sin entenderlo. Kuroha solo se quedó en blanco, más pálido de lo que era, sonrojado también; queriendo que un tren lo atropellara de la peor manera posible. -¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Shintaro sin notar la unión de nombres.

-Ah... pues KuroShin... jajaja- Mary no sabía que responder.-Ah, mejor que Kuroha te explique, ¡él es el experto!

-Maldita hija de...-la miró con todo el "amor" de hermano que tenía en su corazón

-¿Kuroha?-preguntó Shintaro algo aburrido.

-Ah... pues Kuroshin es... una bebida que le gusta a Mary. Es... ya sabes, como ese té de hierbas o algo así llamado "Ayataka", si no mal me equivoco...-era absurdo. Se gritó aquello en la cabeza miles de veces.

-Ya veo, que raro.-Dijo sin interés.

-Sí, absurdo ¿no?-le dijo mirando a Mary de repente, casi matándola con la mirada. Mary salió corriendo hacia la cocina a ayudar a su madre pues el chico más alto la estaba fulminando en odio.

-Bueno, y... ¿qué opinas de mi casa? Es mejor que la tuya obviamente.-le dijo molestándolo.

-Jaja, muy gracioso Kuroha-le dijo olvidando el pasado del más alto, lo estaba mirando con odio.

-Jaja, no me vengas con enojos Shin, que es cierto, es más grande que cualquier casa en la ciudad.

Shintaro quería responder, pero de repente llegó a su nariz un olor increíble, olía realmente bien.

-wow, ¿qué es eso?

-Sopa, ¿qué más?

-Jaja, que gracioso-dijo con sarcasmo.-Es solo que, huele increíble...

Kuroha se sonrojó pues él, luego de que había lavado los platos, tuvo que hacerla. Jamás esperó que alguien le dijera que olía bien, más aún porque odiaba cocinar con toda su alma. Lo único que hacía que no se desesperara era pensar que "decapitaba las verduras", que al pollo "le daba una segunda muerte", que al agua la hervía hasta el punto de "ebullición y destrucción". Necesitaba pensar de ese modo pues si no mandaba todo al diablo.

-Gracias supongo.

-Diantres, ¡tú hermana o tu madre han de ser grandes cocineras! mi hermana Momo es pésima.-Kuroha se enojó.

-Sí, es cierto, como ellas son taaaan buenas, como las mujeres son siempre taaaan bonitas y son taaan buenas en todo...-dijo con asco.

-Kuroha, ¿estás bien?-Kuroha pensó en declararse y decirle a la vez cuanto odiaba que pensara en los típicos estereotipos de "mujeres en casa y hombres trabajando" demasiado sexista para él. Pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar, además, el recordatorio de su negligente odio al amor persistía; y Shintaro le parecía "tan heterosexual" en aquel momento, que un asco y odio se adentró en su ser.

-Sí, si.- le dijo mirando hacia algún lado de su sala.

Mientras Shintaro le pedía usar el teléfono, Azami se encargó de llevar la olla a la mesa. Mary colocó los platos y todos se sirvieron lo que quisieron. Shintaro luego de explicarle la situación a su hermana, y luego a su madre, se sentó y por amabilidad de parte de las dos mujeres, fue el primero en servirse. Estaba feliz pues realmente todo olía delicioso.

Comieron, rieron y pasaron un buen rato juntos. No entendía como Kuroha podía ser tan huraño con esas mujeres tan felices junto a él. Tenía suerte. Y el pensar en que todos comían en la mesa, no como su familia donde todos comían por su cuenta, mientras que ellos pasaban un rato juntos, le hacía sentir algo envidioso incluso. Quería tener una familia así.

Era definitivo, cuando se casara con Ayano haría eso. De inmediato negó. "no, no me gusta Ayano, ¿no?". Shintaro aún no definía sus sentimientos hacia la joven.

-Ah, que buena es usted señora, ¡cocina increíble!-Azami se sorprendió por las palabras del joven.

-Bueno Shin-chan, en realidad, no fui yo quien cocinó.-respondió

-O, ¿en serio? Entonces, supongo que fuiste tú, ¿no Mary?

-Jaja, estás cerca, pero hoy no pude debido a que tenía mucha tarea.- Respondió alegre.-El que cocinó fue...-miró entonces a Kuroha. Este solo comió lo más rápido que pudo su sopa y entonces sorbió haciendo un ruido atroz. Se sentía avergonzado ¿un hombre cocinando? Que homosexual.

-Espera, ¿las manos asesinas de Kuroha hicieron esto?- Preguntó no creyéndolo con una horrible cara de incredulidad.

-¿Asesinas?-preguntó Azami con algo de enojo.

-Ahh, ¡perdón señora!-gritó Shintaro avergonzado, el impacto había hecho que dijera las cosas sin pensar.-¡No quise decir eso! ¡Disculpe!

-Umh...-miró a Kuroha- Haru-chan, más te vale no estar haciendo cosas malas en la preparatoria.-Le dijo con desconfianza.

-No mamá, no lo hago. Calma Azami.- Le dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Y la amena plática continuó hasta que por fin todos acabaron. Shintaro no pudo creer cuan agradable podían ser Kuroha y su familia, cuando entró en aquella casa y se llevó esa escena no esperó que se atrevieran a ser tan amables y _normales_ con él.

Realmente eran una familia feliz.

Aún así para él todos estaban locos.

Luego de comer Shintaro intentó recoger los platos para lavarlos, pero Kuroha lo detuvo. "Tú eres algo así como nuestro invitado, así que no hay necesidad que hagas algo." Al principio sus palabras le parecieron maduras, pero cuando entonces Kuroha añadió: "es como si estuvieras secuestrado, tómalo así, ¡los secuestradores le dan todo a sus víctimas antes de matarlas!", Shintaro no supo como mirarlo.

Un "jaja, es broma" salió del alegre Kuroha. Eso no lo calmo, menos tranquilo estuvo cuando la madre de Kuroha le dijo que lo mejor era que durmiera con "Haru-chan". Sentía que en la noche el otro se iba despertar y lo cortaría en pedazitos, que tiraría su cadáver al río u otros miles de escenarios que había visto en programas de detectives. Estaba asustado e intranquilo, y cuando la hermana de Kuroha se empezó a hiperventilar y Kuroha prácticamente se la llevó, sintió que de nuevo estaba en peligro.

"Me voy a morir, ¡y ni siquiera pude decirle algo a Ayano! Moriré virgen... ¡Maldita tormenta!" Se gritó mentalmente.

Luego de varias horas de pláticas, muchas fotos que le mostró Azami y varios intentos de "plasmar la noche en una foto" por parte de Mary que quería un foto de él y Kuroha, se agotó.

-Shintaro-le dijo al notarlo bostezar.- ¿Tienes sueño?-Preguntó con inocencia Mary luego de que salieran de su cuarto, luego de que le mostrara sus dibujos y poemas con poca experiencia en estos.

-Sí, un poco, pero... no es la gran cosa, incluso, si es necesario, preferiría no dormir.

Mary en ese momento se sonrojó. Pensamientos inapropiados para chicas de su edad llegaron a su mente, se imaginó a Kuroha y a Shintaro "gastando" la noche juntos.

-M-mary, ¿estás bien?-se preocupó por su silencio.

-¡Sííí!-contestó nerviosa.- Oye Shintaro-kun, bueno... si deseas, pasa la noche con mi hermano, te podría, no sé... ¡mostrar sus dibujos! E-es un gran dibujante...- Dijo de nuevo con un sonrojo que escondía pensamientos no apropiados para alguien que aparentaba mucha inocencia.

-Ah... en realidad...-iba a negarse, pero el recuerdo súbito de lo que le había dicho Azami lo asaltó.-Esta bien, supongo que, ¿qué más da?

-¡Kya! ¡KuroSh-!- Iba a gritar algo más, pero entonces un libro le cayó en la cabeza.

-Reina~- A sus oido llegó aquella palabra que odiaba.-Reina, no deberías molestar a nuestro invitado con estupideces salidas de una niñita pequeña tan inmadura y estúpida~. Mejor vete a tu cuarto Mary-le dijo sonriendo pero también enojado. Por poco y gritaba algo estúpido una vez más.

-Auu... ¡Mamá, Haruka me está tratando mal!-gritó alto.

-¡Haruka!- Ella nunca lo llamaba por su nombre completo, siempre lo abreviaba en un "Haru-chan". Kuroha se había asustado pues la mujer cuando se enojada lo tiraba a los perros, destruía sus aparatos electrónicos, lo dejaba sin comer tres días, podía hasta mandarlo a la cima de un volcán como castigo, pero para su suerte no había uno cerca. Tenía castigos demasiado severos, incluso él admitía aquello.

-Ah... N-no Azami, no es nada. Es solo que Mary está molestando a Shintaro, solo eso, ¡ya sabes como se emociona con las visitas!-Gritó intentando parecer relajado.-Tú y tus sandalias no necesitan venir, menos el palo de escoba...

-Mary, ¿eso es cierto?-preguntó entonces a su nieta.

-Yo no estoy molestando a Shintaro...

-Shintaro, ¿es cierto?

-Ah... yo preferiría no meterme en esto...-respondió recordando un caso parecido, solo que con él y su hermana como protagonistas.

-Sí lo estás haciendo...-le contesto con la mirada más horrible que podía hacer Kuroha, mirando fijo a Mary. Si en algún momento parecía malo, ahora parecía diabólico, mas Mary no cedía ante eso, ese tipo de acciones no servían cuando la dulce niña sentía la decisión dentro de sí.- Uhm... -volvió a hablar después de varios segundos y una pelea de miradas que parecía no tener un ganador.- Mary, si me dejas ya ir y no molestar, te... daré material.- Respondió resignado.

-Ahhh, ¡¿en serio?!-gritó feliz.

-Síí...

-Ahhh ¡quiero algo de este último anime que estoy viendo! ¡Perfecto! Ahhh ¡A todos les gustará cuando lo suba!-gritó feliz.

-Mary, ¿sucede algo?-preguntó Azami molesta, pensando en que quizás lo mejor era subir al segundo piso, donde estaban ellos.

-No, nada, quizás solo me emocioné, ¡perdón mamá! Es que quiero ayudar a Shintaro a que duerma ya, le traeré sábanas creo.

Mary iba a bajar, pero entonces una montaña de sábanas apareció frente a ella.

-¡Monstruo!-gritó.

-Pff vamos reina, si es la chata de Azami-le dijo riendo.

-¡¿Chata?!-preguntó con enojo.

-Azami, afróntalo, eres chata~-le dijo riendo con malicia.

-¡Chata tu madre! ¡Toma esto de una vez mocoso!-le gritó.

Y en efecto, bajo la montaña de sábanas se podía ver a la pequeña mujer.

Kuroha tomó sus sábanas, las que sería de seguro para Shintaro, y le dio el resto a Mary, era una noche fría después de todo.

-Ten, toma.- Le dijo a Shintaro que estaba demasiado incómodo en ese lugar.

-Gracias.-Tomó las sábanas y casi se fue abajo por el increíble peso. La mujer de seguro era muy fuerte, pesaban bastante, o quizás como había dicho Ene, él era el de peor condición física.

Aunque él no lo supiera, en efecto Azami era fuerte. Ella era la que le había enseñado todas sus técnicas de karate y defensa personal a Kuroha y Mary.

Azami bajó las escaleras nuevamente y los dejó; creyó que quizás todo lo anterior era una pelea de hermanos, Haruka tendía a ser así, aunque claro, Mary tampoco no era un pan de dios, o al menos no lo era en todo momento.

Luego de eso Kuroha le indicó a Shintaro donde estaba su habitación. Shintaro caminó un poco hasta llegar y poder entrar en esta. Era de madera, como todo en la casa. Parecía realmente un cuarto muy corriente a pesar de que era el de Kuroha. Era espacioso.

-Bueno, puedes dormir ahí, yo voy a entrar a mi computadora, tengo algo de trabajo.- Le dijo despreocupado, señalando una esquina cerca a la fría ventana.

Shintaro miró el espacio, Kuroha lo quería matar de neumonía, eso era definitivo. De seguro por eso lo había traído ahí en primer lugar, pensó. Colocó el futón cerca a la cama pues le pareció un lugar más cálido.

Se iba a echar pero de repente vio la pantalla del computador; quería entrar. Entonces notó lo que Kuroha había dibujado, era un dibujo de los cuatro; de él, Ene, Ayano y Kuroha. Quizás lo había puesto por accidente, pues parecía que estaba viendo sus propios dibujos revisando si había alguna imperfección que anteriormente no notó. Se sorprendió, Shintaro sabía bien de sus facultades de dibujante. Parecía estar inspirado de aquel juego que habían creado él y Ene en el pasado. Al parecer tenía un diseño para los cuatro. Le pareció genial, era casi como una pintura.

-Hey Kuroha.

-Si quieres la máquina, no te la daré.

-¿Eh?

-Ni tiene wi-fi.- Shintaro sintió que le estaban metiendo una daga, en esa época, ¿sin Wi-fi? Era el fin del mundo como lo conocía.

-Bueno, si lo pones así, supongo que no. ...Pero no, para lo que te llamaba no era por eso. Esa imagen de nosotros con Ene y Ayano...

-Espera, ¡¿Viste la imagen?! ¡¿Que carajo alguien no puede tener privacidad en su propio cuarto?!-Le dijo sonrojado, rogando que no hubiera visto mucho.-Además - le dijo notando algo primordial.-Se suponía que dormirías en la esquina.-escupió con enojo sus palabras.- Así que vete allá de una jodida vez.-Le dijo enojado.

-Hey, ¡no soy un maldito perro!-respondió Shintaro.

-Pues ¡eres el perro de Ayano!-soltó Kuroha.

-¡¿Perro de Ayano?! ¿Y tú? ¡¿que con Ene?! Si son enamorados, deberían decirlo, dan asco escondiéndolo de nosotros.

-¿Ene?-Hubo un silencio.-Pff... ¡¿realmente crees que ella y yo somo enamorados?! Jajaja-gritó como si fuera el chiste más gracioso del mundo, para él lo era.- Esa mujer es la más despreciable, ni muerto soy su enamorado, está bien desquiciada la chica esa.

"Mira quien habla" Fue lo que pasó por la mente del más bajo.

-Oh... cómo decirlo, es tan... tonta, y ok, está enamorada de mi, pero importa poco, está bien loca, teñirte el cabello de azul solo porque quieres parecerte a un personaje inexistente o porque te sientes miserable. Esa mujer es rara.

Shintaro lo miró, eso era algo que no sabia de la joven.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es que ella ha tenido problemas absurdos "Que nadie me ama" "Que quiero un enamorado" "que quiero ser feliz" Esa mujer es absurda, se muere con las cosas más estúpidas. Amor..., jaja.

Shintaro lo miró sin entender todo. El chico volteó a ver el dibujo que estaba arreglando en la computadora aún con risa. El más bajo no comprendió como el otro joven podía ser tan insensible si él mismo había tenido una vida así de mala. Notó entonces que en realidad, todos la tenían. Él, que había perdido a su padre; Ayano, que le ocurrió lo mismo pero con su madre; al parecer también Ene, que buscaba amor, y finalmente Kuroha, que tuvo una familia detestable. Todos tuvieron muchos problemas.

Se quedaron callados por varios minutos. Shintaro prefirió no sacar de nuevo el tema, solo pensó una que otra cosa sin valor y con el paso de los minutos se empezó a aburrir; pues quizás había bostezado antes, pero realmente aún no tenía sueño. Le disgustó el hecho de saber que al parecer a las 9 ya las luces se apagaban en esa casa, por lo cual tenía que estar en el cuarto de Kuroha; y no había computadora, al menos no una con internet, por lo cual se sentía miserable no pudiendo oír música, pues su celular estaba muerto además, y al parecer no tenían un cargador con su tipo de entrada.

"Gracias Ene" comentó nuevamente.

En ese momento pensó en Ene, esperaba que estuviera bien, la tormenta era fuerte, los rayos se oían muy cercanos y no habían parado en toda la noche. En efecto era una noche bastante peligrosa.

-Oye Kuroha, ¿sabes algo de las chicas?-preguntó de repente, captando su atención una vez más.

-Sí, Ene me envió un mensaje, estaba por comer algo con Ayano y tuvieron que cancelarlo; luego le mensajeé que ibas a venir a mi casa y ella insistió en que quería una "pijamada" también. Que estúpida, ¿no?

-Esa Ene, diciendo tonterías...-dijo sonrojado, las piyamadas era solo de mujeres, si le ponía nombre a lo que le estaba pasando, ese era "secuestro".

Shintaro en su aburrimiento se paró y miró a la pantalla.

-Aléjate humano.-Soltó como si nada Kuroha.-Prohibido ver.- Le dijo concentrado.

Shintaro solo miró lo que hacía, parecía algo como un escenario de guerra.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Nada.-soltó secamente Kuroha.

-Que aburrido era Kuroha...-le dijo mientras un rayo caía.

-No molestes.-respondió al hikikomori.

-Vamos, déjame entrar, ¡estoy que me pudro de aburrimiento! Y no tengo sueño, qué manía la de tu madre, ¡¿quién duerme a las 9?!

-Bueno, Mary lo hace.

-Me refiero... me refiero a alguien mayor de 14 años Kuroha.- Le dijo frustrado y con algo de sarcasmo.

-No seas pesado y ya duerme, quizás así se te quitan por fin las ojeras incluso jaja.-le dijo con desinterés, quería acabar el dibujo.

Pasaron varios minutos. Shintaro volvió al futón, y cuando por un segundo creyó que caería dormido, entonces oyó un grito.

-¡Ahhh!-era Mary.

-Mary-gritó Kuroha, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, saliendo de su habitación y yendo a la de su hermana.

-Mary, ¿estás bien?

-H-hay muchos rayos...-dijo llorando. Gritando al oír uno más. Se sentía muy sola en su cuarto, y los rayos no le dejaban dormir, era como cuando era pequeña, los odiaba pues el día que murió su madre, llovía de la misma manera. Era casi una fobia por parte de la albina, pensamientos tristes venían con cada sonido estruendoso.

-Umh... si deseas, puedes dormir con nosotros.-Le dijo tratando de no parecer un buen hermano mayor.-Si gritas toda la noche, no podré dormir.

-N-no ¡Ah! ¡Tú tienes que dormir con Shintaro! Es tu oportunidad, no quiero arruinarla...-le dijo casi llorando, recordando de repente a su madre, se sentía sola.

-Bah, deja de ser tan caprichosa imbécil, ven a dormir, cualquier día puedo... bueno, qué más da, si no duermo, es peor.

Mary salió de su cama y se acercó a la puerta.

-Hey Kuroha, ¿pasó algo?-apareció de repente Shintaro con una mueca de enojo, pero no estándolo en realidad, más estaba preocupado.

-No, es solo mi hermana, que es tan miedosita que le teme a unos rayos, que tonta, ¿no?-le dijo burlándose. Entonces pareció Mary abriendo la puerta y le golpeó el brazo. -¿Terminaste?-preguntó sin ningún dolor Kuroha.

-Tonto tonto ¡tonto!-gritó mientras más golpes venían.- ¡Eres un tonto Haruka!-Pero entonces cuando otro rayo cayó, lo abrasó lo mas fuerte que pudo.-Tonto Haruka.-le dijo finalmente llorando una vez más. Kuroha solo se burló y a Shintaro le pareció una escena entre adorable y muy extraña.

-Mary, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Azami apareciendo por fin. Esa era la desventaja de dormir en el primer piso.

-Te tardaste Azami.-soltó crudamente el más alto.

-Calláte Haru-chan. ¿Mary, está bien?

-S-solo, no puedo dormir, hay muchos rayos...-Azami recordó que a Mary no le gustaban, pero como actuó tan bien en la cena aún con estos, creyó que el miedo se le había ido. Al parecer eso era falso.

-Umh, si deseas, puedes dormir conmigo.- Le dijo.

-Va a dormir conmigo mamá, no te preocupes.

-Pero Haru-chan, tú tienes un invitado, y no me hace molestia.

Había una costumbre entre ellos, esta era que cuando Mary tenía miedo iba con Kuroha. Si tenía pesadillas o días malos, dormía con él; no tenía miedo de él pues sabía que era homosexual, y era su costumbre, siempre lo hacían, desde muy pequeños así lo habían hecho. Era el cuarto más cercano después de todo.

Kuroha y Azami se miraron casi esperando la respuesta del otro, iban a decir algo pero entonces Mary interrumpió.

-Y... ¿si dormimos todos juntos?-preguntó de manera inocente.

-Oh...-respondieron los otros dos miembros de la familia.

-No te molesta, ¿verdad Shintaro-kun?-le preguntó Mary acercándose al chico.

-Umh...-se sintió realmente incómodo con la propuesta. -S-supongo que no me hago lío.

-Bien.-respondió feliz Mary.

-Supongo que iré por el futón grande.- musitó Azami dirigiéndose al primer piso.

-Oh, ¡yo te ayudo mamá!-gritó Mary tras ella.

Kuroha y Shintaro se quedaron solos. Hubo un silencio que se rompió al hablar Shintaro.

-Guau, que familia tan curiosa...- Fue lo que dijo.

-Solo es divertida.-Respondió Kuroha con algo de nostalgia en su voz.- Solo son divertidas, y es placentero pasar la vida junto a ellas.-Dijo de manera corta y casi filuda, sintiendo que algún día eso iba a terminar.

-Oye, tú las quieres, ¿no?

Kuroha entonces se alejó de él con brusquedad.

-Quién dice eso, ¿ah? Vamos, ¡solo me aprovecho de ellas! ¡Me dan comida gratis!-soltó.

-Jaja, no te preocupes, yo también solo tengo una hermana y una madre. Se parecen un poco. Aunque... mi madre no es como la tuya, y mi hermana tiende a irse con sus amigas.

-Y de paso tú te encierras a jugar videojuegos con Ene, que patético eres Shintaro.-

-Hey, no molestes.- Respondió más que enojado.

De nuevo un silencio mientras esperaban.

-Oye... Azami me contó...-Iba a decirle lo que su madre le había contado. Shintaro estaba seguro que Kuroha como él tendía a colocar una barrera de un kilómetro de los demás. -Azami me dijo que tú...-No importaba que quisiera hablar con él sobre el tema, aún así titubeaba.

-Escúpelo de una vez.

Shintaro iba a hablar cuando alguien se le adelantó.

-Kuroha, ¡baja!-gritó la mujer de cabello negro.

-Shintaro, ¡tú también ven!-gritó Mary con un tono alegre.

-¡Ya vamos!- Gritó Kuroha en respuesta. Se dirigió entonces a su computador a apagarlo y a guardar lo que había avanzado.

Shintaro en ese momento recordó cuando oyó el dolido pasado de Ayano mucho tiempo atrás, justo como él ella había perdido a un ser muy querido, y que "ya estaba harta de ser tan inútil", como podía llegar a pensar Ayano. Ayano se maldecía porque sentía que decepcionaba a su padre con sus bajas notas. todo lo que sentía tenía que sacárselo pues el dolor la consumía y hatsa cierto punto, necesitaba liberarse.

Al final de todas las lágrimas y quejas, ella le agradeció por oírla mientras gritaba. Quizás en ese instante empezó a sentir un fuerte sentimiento hacia su amiga, uno diferente de la amistad. Aún con el tiempo no estaba seguro el joven de mirada gélida si sentía algo por ella. Recordó entonces una promesa que hicieron: Si alguien se sentía mal como ellos dos lo hacían, debían ayudarse entre todos, pues, "_era mejor compartir penas sinceras a sonrisas falsas"_. Quizás Kuroha necesitaba eso también, la soledad te podía matar y volverte a la vez la persona más loca. Iba a ser valiente. Un héroe lleno de coraje como le había dicho en aquella ocasión Ayano.

-Ey Kuroha, tú no eres el único con una mala vida- Soltó Shintaro desde el marco de la puerta con una mirada neutral

-¿Ah? ¿qué con eso tan de repente?- Respondió como si no fuera nada, como si sus palabras no le hubieran llegado al alma.

-Yo sé que es perder a alguien querido, mi padre está muerto.- Kuroha abrió los ojos.-Pero, no te cierres. Una vez yo de igual manera odiaba a todos, me odiaba a mi, odiaba el mundo y en realidad, sé que se siente; pero no es bueno quedarse ahí. Hay mejores cosas que la venganza y el odio...-le dijo con un semblante casi enojado

-Umh... no sé de que me hablas.- Respondió.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, ¡ves! ¡por eso solo tienes una amiga! ¡Ene!

-Hey, tengo más.

-¿Así? ¡a ver!- respondió con odio.

Kuroha se cayó pues conocía a muchas personas, pero solo a ella la podía considerar "amiga". Mary y Azami eran familia, no entraban en esa categoría.

-Exacto, eso se llama soledad.- Soltó.

-Y, ¿qué importa?

-Yo me quedé atrapado en la soledad por varios años, no te quedes ahí tú también.-le dijo, recordando que ya no estaba solo.

Kuroha terminó de apagar el ordenador y se dirigió hacia él. Lo miró directo a los ojos, casi viendo su alma muerta, justo como la de él.

-Deja de decir tantas estupideces Shintaro.- Fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de bajar.

Shintaro se enojó con él. Bajó con desgano hacia el primer piso y se maldijo por querer ser una buena persona por primera vez en su vida.

Él no era el "héroe" que Ayano le decía que podía llegar a ser.

Azami y Mary habían movido algunos muebles y ahora había un gran espacio en la sala donde había el más inmenso futón que hubiera visto en su vida. Al parecer ciertamente todos dormirían ahí.

Con desgano se echó al lado de Kuroha que parecía ya dormir. Al lado de este estaba Mary que se sentía cálida, y a su lado, al otro extremo, estaba Azami.

Y entonces se intentó relajar, sintiéndose el más idiota, admiraba a Ayano que debía ser valiente intentado ayudar a todo el mundo con sus problemas.

Iba ya a dormirse, pero entonces oyó a Mary.

-!Buenas noches Shintaro!

-Oh, ...buenas noche Mary- se sonrojó recordando que estaban en el mismo futón.

-Buenas noches mami Azami.

-Buenas noches Mary-chan.- Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, haciéndola reir.

-Buenas noches Shintaro-san-dijo Azami.

-Gracias, buenas noches señora Azami...

-Buena noches Haru-chan-soltó la de ojos rojos.

-Buena noches Kuroha-dijo Mary.- Espero duermas bi-

-¡Ya duérmanse de una vez!- Soltó entonces Kuroha que aún seguía despierto.-Diablos, ¿se van a gastar todas la noche diciendo "buenas noches tal"?-soltó.

Y así el silencio se hizo presente.

-Cuida tus modales jovencito.-fue lo que salió de Azami.

-Sí sí. Buenas noches a todos.-Dijo al aire antes de dormir.

Y así los cuatro durmieron juntos.

Realmente fue una buena siesta en una noche tormentosa, una de las mejores que tendrían los cuatro, pues podían compartir el calor en aquella noche algo fría. Aunque Shintaro se preguntó si realmente había oido un buena nochespor parte de Kuroha.

* * *

**Era de noches, ella sentía una gran necesidad de decirle algo. Lo iba a hacer.**

_Él sabía bien sus sentimientos, pero no se debía dejarse llevar por estos._

**"Gracias por todo Ayano"-soltó en la madrugada luego de que la tormenta acabara, abrasándola, agradecida porque la chica le recordaba que no estaba sola.**

_Se posicionó sobre él, viendo su rostro dormido. Sentía que su cuerpo le pedía poseerlo, pero su consciencia le recordó que ahí estaban su madre y su hermana._

_"No, no lo hagas, al menos no hoy"_

**"jaja, no hay de que, gracias a ti"-le dijo la chica, asustándola.**

**-¡Ahh! ¿Estabas despierta?**

**-Sí, me desperté cuando sentí que tú te habías despertado... y bueno, no quise decir nada...-le dijo riendo.-Y... yo también soy feliz junto a ti, había días en los cuales estaba muy muy triste, mi mamá había muerto y no sabía que hacer. Lloraba y lloraba mucho cuando era pequeña.**

**-Ayano...-soltó no esperando aquello.**

**-Tener amigos... es una de las cosas más bonitas. Tú, Shintaro y Kuroha, hacen mis días muy felices. No sé que haría sin ustedes...-le dijo casi llorando de felicidad pues era cierto, y siempre se los había querido decir. Todos ellos la habían salvado de un mundo triste y lleno de pena.**

_Recorrió con una mano su rostro. "Te robaría un beso, pero no sería verdadero, ¿no?" Le preguntó al ser inconsciente bajo él._

_-Me gustas mucho Shintaro. -soltó al fin.- Me gustas, y debe ser un pecado. El amor es tan lamentable y asqueroso... que no me debería haber sentido tan feliz cuando me dijiste que no estaba "solo"-le dijo con voz pausada y triste._

_Depositó un beso en su rostro calmo una vez, pero otros se unieron más veces a estos; y antes de perder el control, se alejó de él entonces. Ya era suficiente de "estupideces" y de dejar a su corazón latir._

_Se echó y miró en dirección a Mary. Estaba dormida._

_-Gracias.-Soltó de manera corta y neutral. Quizás estaba dirigido a Shintaro, quizás a su madre, o quizás a Mary._

_Y sin más volvió a los brazos de Morfeo._

_"Buena noches, Shintaro"_

**-Gracias-le dijo entonces Ayano.- Eres una gran persona, me alegro mucho de haberte conocido.**

**Ene sentía que lloraría pero no dijo más, ya había llorado lo suficiente.**

**-Gracias a ti, Ayano.-le dijo antes de dormir una vez más, aunque esta vez, abrasando a la joven y siendo correspondida por ella.**

**Era un cálido abraso.**

**Ambas era muy felices.**

* * *

El sol salió, había un final a la tormenta. Había luz al final del túnel.

-Oh... esto lo añado a mi colección de yaoi~-dijo Mary sonrojada. Kuroha estaba abrasando a Shintaro inconscientemente.-¡Esto le encantará a Kuroha!-se dijo de manera placentera, haciendo que entonces Kuroha se despertara.

Abrió bien los ojos, y cuando lo notó, se dio cuenta que tenía un brazo alrededor de Shintaro.

-¡Ah!-gritó alejándose, sorprendido por aquello.

-¡¿Ah?!-gritó de repente Shintaro, el grito lo despertó. Su cabello estaba más que desordenado, el de todos en realidad.

-Jeje, sonríe.-le dijo Mary para entonces tomarle una foto al sorprendido chico.

-¿M-Mary?-preguntó, sonrojándose al instante pues tenía una cara recién levantada.

-Mary, ¡deja eso!- Kuroha le iba a quitar la cámara pero entonces ella le tomó una foto.

-Jeje-le dijo feliz.

-¡Maldita reina del diablo!-gritó Kuroha.

* * *

Habían dormido de manera dulce y plácida; y aunque habían dormido abrasadas, al despertar, Ene estaba casi en diagonal en la cama, extendiendo los brazos como nunca y babeando.

-Comida...-decía. Se movió e hizo que Ayano cayera de la cama súbitamente.

-¡Ah!-gritó Ayano sintiendo su cuerpo caer, rompiendo su sueño donde era ella la heroina y salvaba al mundo con uno de sus héroes de la infancia.

-Eh, ¡¿mamá?!. Vengan malditos, ¡no se robarán nada!- Dijo con poca consciencia mientras alzaba su almohada sin plumas como arma.

-E-ene, ayúdame-dijo el ser que yacía bajo al lado de la cama.

-¿Ah?, ¡A-ayano!-gritó al notar que se había caído.-¡¿qué pasó?!

-Nada, solo me caí, perdón jeje-le dijo un poco enojada.

-Oh, ten más cuidado para la próxima-le dijo Ene sin saber cuan mal dormía.

-Jeje, lo haré...-le dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

* * *

Los cuatro habían pasado la tormenta en casas de alguno de ellos. El sol había salido y entonces los cuatro se dirigieron al mismo punto de encuentro del día anterior. Por suerte se había cancelado las clases del lunes. Era irónico pues ni uno de los cuatro por primer vez quería eso. "Habían estudiado", estaban "preparados" para el examen.

-Tehe~-dijo Ene.- Bueno, ya que todos estamos aquí, ¡¿qué les parece si vamos a comprar algo?! Ayer quería ir a un restaurante y la tormenta no nos dejó. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Vamos Ayano?-preguntó vivaz.

-Umh... claro, ¿porqué no?

-Ey, chicas, quizás ustedes quieran ir, pero yo no.-dijo Shintaro algo enojado. Sentía que quería darse un baño con urgencia, el día anterior había usado la ropa de Kuroha después de todo.

-Vamos Master, ¡será divertido!-le dijo Ene-¿O no Kuroha?

-Umh... me da igual, pero si hay comida, yo voy.

-Jaja, ¡eres un vortex!

-¡Cállate!

Ayano sonrió al ver la escena, siempre la hacían reír.

-Vamos Shintaro, será divertido, si quieres, lo pedimos para llevar, o no sé. Vamos, yo también no me he podido dar un baño porque Ene insistió en encontrarnos ni bien despertáramos, pero, vamos a desayunar todos, ¿qué te parece?

Shintaro con solo oir su voz se calmó y entonces analizando mejor la situación, aceptó.

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar por un camino del gran parque.

-Y, Kuroha, ¿algo pasó anoche?

-Nada que necesites saber.-soltó de manera seca y casi gruñendo.

-Oh... entonces, le diste duro contra-

-¡Cállate!-gritó tapándole la boca.

-¿Duro contra qué?-preguntó Shintaro con algo de asco.

-Jaja-empezó a reír Ayano porque sabía los sentimientos del chico y le daba particular risa como había actuado Kuroha.-Oigan chicos...-de repente soltó con una voz muy apacible.- ¿No les parece que después de la tormenta... hay un cielo azul?-pronunció. Sonriendo entonces, se sentía feliz y el cielo sin nubes le parecía hermoso.-Quizás hay momentos triste, pero, soy feliz de que podamos pasar un día más, todos juntos.-los miró con una gran sonrisa sincera.

-Jeje, somos un cuarteto, ¿no?- Dijo de la nada Ene.

-Jeje, sí, creo que sí.

-Un cuarteto de locos en todo caso.- Dijo sarcástico y feliz Kuroha, sentía que tenía amigos y sabía que era cierto.

-¿Locos? Umh... si lo dice Kuro, supongo que sí.- Rió fuerte.

-¿Un cuarteto de locos?- Pronunció Shintaro.- Suena raro chicos.

-¡Pero es cierto Shintaro!-respondió Ene recordando lo que le había pasado hace dos días. -Mira, tenemos al homosexual.

-¡Ene!

-Al hikikomori.

-Ene...

-A la depresiva

-Eso sonó feo Ene.

-Y por último, a la suicida.-les dijo sonriendo y señalándose, haciendo que los dos chicos la miraran con sorpresa y que Ayano se entristeciera un poco.-¡Y eso no evita de que seamos, un cuarteto feliz!.-Dijo con una bella sonrisa.-Y creo que todos aquí, eso te incluye Kuroha, queremos pasar un día más con los otros.- Los tres chicos se miraron.

-Todos queremos pasar un día más con los otros...- Soltó Ayano.-Suena bonito Ene.

-Y es verdad~ A mi no me lo niegan~.-Dijo riendo.

-Umh... basta de decir cosas muy maricas chicas, mejor vamos a comer por favor.- Interrumpió Kuroha con algo de hambre, felicidad y vergüenza.

-¡Ok~! Pero primero...- Entonces Ayano acercó a todos y se colocó ella en medio mientras ponía su celular frente a todos.

-¡Somos el cuarteto feliz!-gritó mientras todos sonreían y la cámara del aparato tomaba una bella foto.

**_"Somos un cuarteto feliz"_**

**_-Fin-_**

* * *

...

Sentí que lloraría al final...

Asfasda...

Realmente espero les guste tanto como a mi todo este fic. Sobre todo el final "de fotografía" jeje. Aunque la parte de las chicas me quedó corta, supongo que más me inspiraban los chicos junto a Mary y a Azami jeje.

A sido una experiencia muy divertida para mi el hacer esto, muchos problemas de ellos yo los he vivido y siento que decirlo al mundo es un poco raro, pero son parte de mi pasado. En parte escribí esto para intentar animar a quien fuera que tuviera problemas, porque, todos los tenemos, sean fuerte, o sea que parezcan muy simples.

Siempre hay luz al final, eso la vida me lo ha mostrado, aunque parezca que no, siempre hay un bello final. O al menos, yo quiero creer que podemos construir un buen final a pesar de todo, aunque claro, "final" es algo triste pues algo ha acabado, pero eso no evita que incluso cuando estemos mal, podamos intentar ver el mundo como un día soleado.

Sé que esto es muy sentimental de mi parte, OMG, pero, bueno, soy una marica, que les puedo decir :/v.

Si tienen problemas, saben donde encontrarme. Espero nos hagamos buenas amigas y claro, que salgan de su abismo de problemas, escribí esto por eso.

Por cierto, muchas querían Kuroshin! Fue gracioso leer eso. Bueno, Kuro le dio no solo uno, si no muchos besos. Y uhm... me dan ganas de escribir algo relativo a esto... Chicas, por qué siembran en mi un deseo de KuroShin? (/w\)

Nyan... es hora de acabar con mi discursito. Sean felices~ muy felices~ pues hay día tristes, pero también habrían días bonitos~. Sé que es difícil creer en mis palabras pero bah, quería decirlo, cada uno tiene una manera de pensar jeje.

Sin más, cuídense. Pamela se despide regando amor y abrasando hasta a su gato -LOL-

Saludos~ :3


End file.
